Hidden Inside: The Story Never Told
by Bored-is-my-favorite-word
Summary: IYHP XOVER! After defeating Narku Iuyasha has found himself the unwilling teacher to a bunch of weird Hogwarts students. Everything would be ok as log as they don't blow up the school. "So who likes to play with weapons in their spare time?" Smirk.
1. Inuyasha is Teaching?

**Hidden Inside**

**Chapter 1**

Deep in the depths of the Forbidden Forest lay all the creatures in silent anticipation as if waiting for something to appear. Then a shining blue light appeared in a clearing not far off from there. It shined for all of what seemed thirty seconds before it slowly dimmed away. In its place lay a beautiful figure. It was a male that looked about seventeen. He had waist length wavy silver hair that seemed to glow with the surrounding moon light. Pale skin tantalizingly unblemished. His face was perfectly shaped and only marred by two black stripes on each cheek and a black four pointed star on his forehead. His ears were two triangular dog ears and he had claws on his hands. He was dressed in a silver silk kimono with a blue obi. He looked every bit aristocratic.

Inuysha groaned slowly as he awakened revealing large beautiful gold eyes. He sat up looking around himself.

"What the hell...?" he said to himself slowly. 'What happened?' he asked himself as he looked everywhere thoughtfully.

Naraku... he thought as it all came rushing back to him. They had finally defeated that bastard. Miroku had proposed to Sango right afterwards. Kagome... she had wished him to be full demon.

Flashback

Kagome heald out the jewel after making the wish. It crumbled into ash in her hands and Kagome slowly started to fade away.

"No Kagome! Dont leave!" he shouted desperately as the person who most understood him, his best friend disappeared forever. She just smiled that gentle smile at him.

"Dont worry Inuyasha. My quest here is over, but yours isnt yet done. You still have a lot left to do. For this you'll need to be a Whole demon." she told him. She took the rosary off of him and it dropped to the ground soundlessly.

"I take off the rosary for you as it will only hold you back. Your going to be going to somewhere different after this and will need access to all of your powers. Remember to look after Shippou." she whispered.

He heald on to her desperately, "I promise Kagome. I will look after him, dont worry he'll be a fine demon." he said.

"I knew I can count on you always Inuyasha. Your going to be in for a ruff time soon." she whispered. "Remember dont ever change for someone else always be yourself no matter what anyone else tells you. You are you and nobody can change that." She winked at him and gave him the peace sighn.

"Give 'em hell!" she said.

"Goodbye my sister," he whispered as she finally disappeared. He blacked out seconds later as he and a sleeping Shippou disappeared

End Flashback

"God that woman has made me soft," he whispered under his breath. Suddenly remembering he looked around."Where is that runt anyways?" he asked himself standing up and brushing himself off.

"INUYASHA!" screamed a voice as Shippou scampered into the meadow and jumped on his shoulders hiding in his hair.

"Speak of the devil," he whispered before sniffing the air and growling low as he smelt blood on Shippou. Something had hurt his son, they were going to pay.

Some things burst into the clearing at that exact moment. They looked a little like humans but he could see fangs. There were about six and were all big men. Even bigger then himself thats for sure. They kinda smelt like wolves. He finally stopped examining them to find them looking at him in lust.

"Well well, we were just looking for a snack and found a bitch instead. Looks like we'll have some fun tonight." the first one said giving him a once over. Inuyasha tightened his hands on his sword.

"Hey wolf shit you the one who hurt Shippou?" he asked with a low growl protectiveness washing over him. He promised Kagome he would take care of Shippou and these shits wernt going to stop him.

The wolf grinned, "That was me!" he stated in a cocky voice.

His youkai crackled around him and the other wolves fear grew as he smirked cruelly.

"Then you'll die first," he said before he brutally slaughtered the pack. He looked over at Shippou and carefully started to heal him. He put his hands over Shippou and a black light glided between them fully healing Shippou.

Inuyasha nodded before staring off into the forest. The forest was slightly eery feeling and he wanted out as soon as possible. He carefully slid Shippou ibto his pack before Inuysha headed out of the forest. He stopped to stare at the small pond he had passed and was amazed slightly at how he looked. Inuyasha stared for awhile, 'I really am a demon now...' he thought dazedly. He looked at himself again before snorting. 'I also look more feminem then before,' he thought as he thought of the times his group would comment on how he was a beautiful male.

As he was exiting the forest he was surprised when he saw a man far off in the distance. From a first look the man almost seemed like a demon, definately far larger then most humans he had met before. He was harry all over and if it wernt for the happiness glowing in his black beetle eyes Inuyasha would have been very weary. As it was he decided on casting an illusion of his old human form. He blinked his big violet eyes as his long black wavy hair fell in curls down his back.

Inuyasha walked up to the man, "Hey big guy! You woudnt happen to know where I am do you?" he asked. The man seemed startled for a second going after his... pink umbrella? He thought with a kind of grin.

"Who are 'ye? What 'ye be doin here?" he asked. 'Well that was expected,' he thought as a grin lit his face.

He grinned before putting a hand behind his head, "Names Inuyasha, other then that I have no idea where I am. Hey whats your name anyway?" he asked.

Hagrid grinned cheerfully, "The names Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and grounds of Hogwarts. Thats where ye be by the way." Inuyasha nodded as if he knew exactly what was going on and then frowned, "Whats Hogwarts?" he asked.

Hagrid seemed shocked, "Only the best wizarding school in the whole world. The Headmaster is none other then Albus Dumbledore himself. I best be getting you to see him actually he'll want to know your here." He stated leading him towards Hogwarts.

'Wizards? They must be like priests and mikos,' he thought, 'But I dont sense any holy energy but this entire place reaks with magic. More then i've ever encountered before.' The magic only got stronger as they got inside the castle. 'This entire place is some sort of ancient magic. Who could have built it?' he wondered to himself.

They breezed past places as Inuyasha gaped at some moving paintings. They finally got to Dumbledores office and entered.

'Ah! My eyes... they burn..." he screamed in his head as he stared at the outfit he was wearing. Neon pink with neon yellow stars.

"Hello I didnt know we would be getting a visitor today," he said.

"Tell you the truth I didnt think I would be here today. I'm a wandering traveler and happened to stumble in." he said with a grin.

"I see," Dumbledore whispered before grinning at him. "Tell me Inuyasha do you have any expierence in Battle?" he asked. Inuyasha almost laughed hysterically before managing to just grin.

"I might have a bit," he replied, "Why so interested?" he asked. Inuyasha seemed a bit weary as he looked at the Headmaster. This guy... something was off about him, he didnt like it that much.

"I have a proposition for you Mr. Inuyasha. As you know this is a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. The problem is that is the obly thing they learn and besides the Quiditch players not most can do anything else." he stated.

Inuyasha wasnt stupid, "You want me to train some of these punk asses?" he asked. Well... he didnt say he was tactful either.

"Blunt but yes." he replied and before he could say anymore Inuyasha intervened.

"You got yourself a deal old man, but I have some requests. One I want board for myself and my companion." he said.

"What companion?" Dumbledore asked with an arched eyebrow. Inuyasha looked in his bag and wandlessly cast an illusion spell on Shippou pulling him up. He basically looked the same except no fox feet or pointy ears.

"He's my best friends son. I am looking after him." Dumbledore nodded agreeing.

"Two is I pick who I teach what I teach them and how I teach them. I dont like it when people contradict how I teach." he stated.

Dumbledore hesitated before reluctantly agreeing, "Nothing to barbaric though." he said.

"Well thats all, now where am I boarding?" he asked jumping up with a grin managing to still look graceful. He followed Dumbledore down the hallways looking around mapping it all down. They entered the room and Inuyasha gave a low whistle of apreciation. It was a auburn color walls with silver sakura trees painted on. Auburn carpet with a giant fire place set up roaring with fire. White couch, arm chair, and pearl white bed that had see through curtains around it. Inuyasha breathed in a grin.

"Wow you know how to make a guy feel special huh?" he asked with a grin. He turned to him and was about to close the door when he said one last thing. "By the way for future refrences, I can not be bribed." he then closed the door with a silent click.

He stepped inside looking around with a more critical eye, there was a painting hung above his bed which he quickly banished. He waved his hand and little symbols appeared on his arms. "Hm... One security charm, two listening charms, Comfort charm, and a painting charm. Old mans good wouldnt have been able to find them if Miroku hadnt taught me how to search for these things." He dispersed those to before letting down his illusion and Shippou's. He stretched slightly with a pop in his back before flopping down on his bed and going to sleep.

Time Skip

Inuyasha sighed slightly and adorned a skin tight pure white Haori with a black star on the back and a black sash. He put on some japanese styled sandals and was in his human form. He had his hair in a loose braid. He had learned a lot about wizard society in the summer he had spent their. First and formost was Fudge was a complete idiot. He had been kind've amused when he started to hit on him and his red face when he politely informed him he was male had sent him into fits of laughter. He still chuckled every time he thought of it. Voldemort a supposed really evil dude was trying to take over the world, that had also made him laugh with a snorted reply of "Who isnt nowadays?" The Order of the Phoenix was a group dedicated to destroying him although they wernt doing a good job so far as he could see. They wernt even attacking him for petes sake. Whats the use of gathering all that information if they wernt going to use it? Another thing was the prejudice against magical creatures which he had taken great offence to especially considering they were some how related to demons in a way. The teachers were okay, Mcgonagall could get someone to remove the stick from her ass or at least loosen it a little because she was so uptight. Snape... god under the clothes he had some package although it was so much fun to annoy him. Flitwick was awesome and Sprout reminded him slightly of a boisterous mother. Dumbledore, hm... nope still didnt like him. Shippou was doing good in the Castle and was seen most times either around Madam Pomphrey or Sprout. The students would be arriving today in... he looked at the clock and sweatdropped before strapping on his sword and high tailing it out of there. Five minutes ago, they should still be in the sorting ceremony. He stared at the doors and puffed his chest. He was the son of Lord Taisho and Princess Izaiyo he could stand a bunch of kids Kagomes age.

"...We have a new member to the staff who will be giving special lessons to whoever he deems fit..." that was what he basically heard as he entered. He saw every eyes turn to him as he smoothly walked down the aisle to him. Guys and girls were goggoling at him and he heard a bunch of wolf whistles.

"Sorry couldnt make it in time Dumbledore guess I got lost No worries though," he stated cheerfully with one hand behind his head. He turned to the audience and gave a little salute sarcastically, "Names Inuyasha, I'm here to find some aprentices in what I specialize in. Not open to everyone I only pick who I want wether you like it or not. I dont care if your bottom or top of your year, books and grades dont much matter to me." he said.

"That meens you Granger!" shouted some boy in silver and green. A girl at Gryffendor blushed as she bowed her head slightly. The next second he was clutching at his throat floating in the middle of the hall with Inuyasha's arm raised with a smirk on his face. He wagged his finger in a come hither way and the boy flew across the hall hitting the floor with a crash sliding to a stop infront of him. The hall sat in stunned silence reevaluating some opinions of the man infront of them.

"To attack an opponent when they have no way of responding is cowardice beyond anything. I dont tolerate people who have to belittle others to feel good about themselves." he said as the boy scrambled back to his seat.

"Inuyasha," Dumbledore said in a warning voice. Inuyasha looked at him before smirking grabbing an apple and leaning against a wall munching on it.

"Sorry Dumbledore, you know me. Oh wait... thats right... you dont." he said thoughtfully. It was silent for awhile before noise started to vibrate in the hall.

Harry observed Inuyasha for a moment before going back to eating his food. Inuyasha was... an interesting character. He didnt seem to like Dumbledore, Harry snorted lightly, well kudos for him. He looked down the table where Hermione and Ron sat. Stupid back stabbing bastards he thought before turning away from them. He thought he could trust them that they would except him. He had discovered over the summer that he was Gay, and stupid him had told them. He got a howler from Hermione about how he was a fag and Ron follows Hermione like a lost puppy. At least he had more things to concentrate on without them hanging over him anymore. He stould up with the rest of the students and as he was walking away Ron through an apple at him. He didnt look as he caught the apple Ron sent, "Thanks needed a snack," he said as he munched on it walking out oblivious to a pair of levender eyes watching his every movement.

Inuyasha watched the emerald eye teen walk away and he smirked. Nice reflexes, good build, he would be a good addition in the class. Need to get him some new clothes and a bad ass attitude though, he wrinkled his nose, wish he wernt a cat though. He let his eyes sweep over the hall before exiting the hall thinking over some things. Some of the students had holy power that need to be tuned a little. Some even had some demonic blood like that Potter boy with some cat demon blood. He would need to get a list of names on each of these peoples. He grinned slightly, looks like i'm going to be sitting in some classes tomorrow. He walked into his room and spotted Shippou. Shippou had finally started growing and since Kitsunes had an accelerated rate after exiting child stage he now looked like a sixteen year old teenager with long reddish brown hair cut right under his chin pulled into a pony tail and wore blue jeans with a green top like Mirokus unbutton to the middle of his chest with a black tank under it. His kitsune magic had grown also and was usually seen carrying a bag of marballs full of his kitsune Bai.

"Hey Inuyasha see any good Kittys?" he asked casually and Inuyasha smirked giving a nod as he sat down on his couch with a flop.

"Yea infact I did, need to get their names though so i'm going to sit in some classes," he stated with a mischevious twinkle.

"In other words you've found another way to get on McGonagall and Snapes nerves," Shippou pointed out.

Inuyasha pouted, "You know I think I liked you better as a shrimp puff. Maybe I can fix that." he said looking at Shippous tail suggestfully. Shippou grabbed his now smooth and silky tail literally hissing at him.

"Touch my tail and i'll rip yours ears out and make them into a change purse." he said with conviction as Inuyasha just flipped him the bird.

"You Shippou need to lighten up. Now I need you to be my scout okay?" he asked. Shippou looked up and nodded his head as a signal to continue.

"Find any wizards or witches with any creature blood, holy power, or abnormally high magic readings. Just walk through the halls and if you must go into classrooms dont let yourself be seen, got me shrimp?" he asked as Shippou nodded.

"I got ya Inu."

"Today class we will be working on the-" "Hey Sexy!" Inuyasha yelled jumping on Snapes back with a grin as Snape continued without even blinking, "Coronctus Potion which makes the drinker expierence exhilarating stomach aches, Begin!" he stated as the class just stared at the diety on his back.

Snapes eyes narrowed, "Please kindly remove yourself from my vicinity Inuyasha," he stated. Inuyasha grinned as he slipped down his back and sat on his desk with his legs spread out and hands on table top. Today he wore his hair down and wore silver hakamas and a red haori top with silver under kimono. His eyes ran over the class as he took in everything around him before turning his eyes back to Snape whos eyes were still narrowed.

"Could you kindly tell me what you are doing in here?" Snape asked although his tone wasnt as scathing as usual sounding more amused.

Inuyasha pouted, "What? Do I always have to have a reason to be here? Cant I just visit my soon to be fuck buddy?" he asked as some of the class started choaking on their spit. Inuyasha looked at them amused, "Oh please you guys havent noticed what a nice package your teacher has yet? And you call yourselves hormonal teenagers." he said with a sniff. He focused on Snape again, "It just so happens me and Shippou have been scouting and guess what? I get to sit in on your classes! Isnt that great Severus?" he asked flashing him a smirk as Snape winced at the thought.

"Hours upon hours of you is enough to drive Dumbledore sane," Snape said rubbing his forehead.

"You wound me," Inuyasha said as he picked up some conversation near the slytherins.

"Guy looks like a pansy if you ask me. Are we sure hes a he?" asked one.

A girl scowled at him, "Shutup Draco, of course hes a guy. Besides the guy is new he doesnt know anybody cut him some slack." she stated.

Draco smirked, "Sorry to burst your bubble Pansy, but I dont think hes interested in girls." Ding ding ding we have a winner! Inuyasha mentally cheered in his head.

"Are you saying you think he's gay?" asked Pansy with wide eyes.

"You said it not me, wouldnt mind trying him out though," said Draco.

"Why thankyou Mr.Malfoy I will keep that in mind for furutre references. But for now we must all cut losses as you are just a mere student and I am a mature adult." Inuyasha said as he magically appeared next to them.

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Mature? Yeah right!" he said. Inuyashas eyes narrowed and the look he got was the same one he used before him and Kagome went at it.

"Oh yeah you dont even know me bucko dont judge me by what you see!" he all but hissed his eyes flashing gold. He smirked sadistically, "Besides who are you to say who is imature or not. Your only a kid who has a blind fold wrapped around his eyes and everything served to you on a silver platter." he remarked back.

Dracos eyes flashed as he stould up banging his fists on the table, "Dont YOU presume to know me and how I act!" he snarled.

Inuyasha studied him a minute before whispering, "Practice what you preach."

"You cant do anything about me. Your not my teacher or any parental figure I would need help from." he hissed. Inuyasha seemed to pause as he saw the brief flash of sadness in his eyes.

Inuyasha suddenly grinned as he tapped Draco on the nose, "Not for long," he said in a sing song voice before walking out the room. Inuyasha pulled out a list and wrote _Draco Malfoy_ in flowy lettering. He whistled a little tune with a grin.

Draco stared dumbfounded as Inuyasha left the room. "That guy is completely mad," he whispered.

The class let out and Draco left with a feeling of forboding in the pit of his stomach.

Shippou sighed as he walked through the halls. 'This place is so boring I havent even found anything yet.' No longer then he had thought that he heard some shouting down the hall.

He rushed forward and saw a boy on the ground about his age. He had shaggy brown hair and cerulean eyes and was kind've small looking. Some others stould over him and he looked teriffied. Shippou noticed how all the plants from outside and around him seemed to bend towards the boy as if they were trying to help him. He took a closer look before blinking surprised, 'A plant wielder? Thats a really rare gift.'

"Hey!" he yelled and group turned towards him. They smirked as one.

"What do you want sweet cheeks?" asked one trying to be suave. Shippou inwadly rolled his eyes heavenward. Why did he have to take after Inuyasha and look so feminem?

"For you to stop using pickup lines from the fiftys. Also I would like you to leave my friend there alone." The boys eyes widened as he looked at him.

The leader who closley resembled a troll strode infront of him, "Sure we'll leave him alone, if you give us a little fun." he soon found his stomach with someones fist connecting into it. He doubled over.

"How dare you, I am Inuyashas lead aprentice and do not have to listen to you," he hissed in the guys ear. He pushed him towards his friends, "Scram!" he commanded and they all ran for the hills.

He walked towards him and leaned his hand down towards him. The boy looked at it cautiously before putting his hand in it and Shippou hauled him off the ground.

"Thanks for helping me. You shouldnt though i'm used to it," he whispered.

Shippou studied him, "Whats your name?" he asked with resolution in his eyes.

"Neville, Neville Longbottom."

Inuyasha headed down the hallways with a bounce in his step before he saw the emerald eyed boy from before running out the front door. His curiousity peeked he ran after him careful to not be seen.

Harry stopped in the room of requirment and walked inside. Millions of china and glass vases were everywhere and he growled as he just started to blast at everything in sight with wandless magic. "Stupid bastards hope they rot in hell!" he screamed slightly as he went on blasting. He finally picked vases up and started chucking them at walls with a scream. When he was finally done he leaned against the wall panting slightly.

"Done blowing things up?" Harry spun wand already in hand as he pointed at the figure who entered. Inuyasha stould leaning against the wall.

"You know I used to do this when I got angry or sad. It makes you feel alive doesnt it just to let loose and destroy everything in your path right?" he asked. Harry stayed silent and all you could here was his heavy breathing.

"But a friend I had made me realise something. No matter what I would do nobody was going to change thier minds about me and busting things up wasnt going to help."

Inuyasha laughed suddenly, "Then she said something I had never heard before coming from anyone. She said,'dont ever change for someone else always be yourself no matter what anyone else tells you. You are you and nobody can change that.''

He looked at Harry with serious eyes, "I can tell you've felt pain and betrayal. Your bestfriends forsaken you for being who you are. Think about this though. They are so blind to their own prejudice that they dont realise whats right infront of them. So why get angry over people who dont like you for you. Instead why dont you find new friends who will except you?" he asked with a nochalant look.

His demeanor suddenly changed as he smirked, "Of course that isnt to say you cant take revenge." With that he swept out of the room leaving Harry to his thoughts.

Inuyasha pulled his paper out and wrote _Harry Potter_ on it before rolling it up and once again leaving with a whistle ringing through the halls.

Inuyasha walked into the Great Hall conversing with Shippou who was at his side. They both sat at the table speaking in the demon tounge so nowone could understand them.

"See there? Thats him," Shippou said nodding his head towards Neville who was talking animately with Harry over something. Harry seemed to be less tense, Inuyasha noted with a slight grin. He took in Neville before nodding.

"Yeah I can sense the energy from him, hes also really cute." Inuyasha remarked and Shippou growled.

"Back off! This ones mine," he stated snapping his teeth at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha snapped his chopsticks and grabbed Shippous nose affectively slamming him into the table. "I did not contradict this Shippou, I was merely remarking on it. Learn to control your instincts better," he said harshly.

Shippou rubbed his nose with a scowl on his face grumbling.

Inuyasha laughed at him, "What you gonna do runt? No Kagome to hide behind this time." he stated with a smug look. "Now as I was saying I think Neville would be a good addition to our little group. Is he the only one you found?" he asked.

Shippou scrunched his eyebrows, "I feel a strong holy energy coming from the Hufflepuff table also. Cant pinpoint it though. Also some more creature blood at the other tables. About four worth looking for, but thats it." he said.

Inuyasha nodded with a small smile, "I'm impressed Shippou your sensing skills have improved drastically."

Inuyasha pulled out his list and wrote down, _Neville Longbottom_ on the page with a satisfied smile.

"Three down couple to go." he whispered as he sipped his sake with a smile.

Hannah walked down the halls with a sigh as she headed outside. Hannah was a plane looking girl with blond hair and hazel eyes. Her full name was Hannah Abbot and she was a Hufflepuff in sixth year. Her best friend used to be Susan Bones untill Susan started to hang out with those popular Ravenclaw girls. And people call Hufflepuff ditzy, she thought sardonically. Susan now was to popular to be bothered with old aquaintances.

She sighed before looking around, she was in a deserted part of the castle and she gave a frustrated groan, "Great now i'm lost!" she stated. A creak echoed off the walls and she pulled out her wand spinning around, "Whos there?" she called. She heard nothing and slowly lowered her wand. She found herself being pushed to the ground and she gave a small eep.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" asked a silky voice. Hannah looked up in surprise to see one girl from Susan's new group and Susan herself standing there smirking down at her.

"What the hell..." she whispered trying to get up but found herself being pushed down.

"Stay on the ground where you belong urchin," hissed Susan vehementally. Hannah stared up through wide eyes. Was this really Susan? What had happened to her?

"What are you doing?" whispered Hannah a little fear creeping in her voice.

Susan smiled visciously at her, "Why Hannah exactly what we did and have been doing for the last two years."

Hannah and Susan had been in a relationship and had been having sex for two years. Susan had always been the dominate, but she was always so nice. What happened to you Susan?

Hannah whimpered a little and Susan snarled as she back handed her across the face. She lay on the floor for a second holding her cheek.

"Thats right Hannah. Lay there like a good little bitch." Susan whispered in a caring tone.

"Bones," whispered a voice and Susan looked at the other girl who was keeping eye contact with Hannah. "Is she any good?" asked the girl and Hannah shivered slightly before hearing what had just been said. Susan was selling her out like some slave she owned. The only thing Hannah could think to do was run. So she did.

The other girl caught her though holding her around the stomach as she kicked and screamed No over and over.

"Fiesty isnt she?" asked Susan caressing her face which in spite of herself she shivered from her touch.

"Very," the other girl laughed. She was just about to say more when a voice was heard from the end of the Hallway.

"Is there a problem here ladys?" asked a male voice. It was none other then Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom stroding up to them. The girl imedieatley let Hannah go and she crumpled to the ground curling in on herself. Neville kneeled infront of her and gave her a hug rocking her. Who would have thought I would be rescued, she wondered.

"Oh nothing just a little girl play. You know how it is." said the girl.

"Really enlighten me," Harry scowled at them his magic sparkling around him.

"Yes Chang please do tell," said another voice and everyone looked up to see Draco Malfoy stroding down the hallway stopping next to Harry. When Harry and Draco fought it was a magnificent spectacle to see. But when they were side by side with their magic crackling around them they looked fierce and terrifying.

"I dont see why its any of your business Malfoy," hissed Susan with disgust in her eyes.

Draco tilted his head slightly, "Incase you forgot I am a prefect, I can make it my business." he replied with a calm voice.

Cho and Susan practically glowed with anger, "Nothing is going on, right Hannah?" hissed Susan with a gleam in her eyes. All eyes turned towards her and Hannah felt her heart beat quicken. All she could feel was her pulse ringing through her head as she tried to speak. She whimpered slightly and curled in on herself a pink bubble coming around her and Neville who was desperately trying to help her.

"Well I guess that can rationally explain what Hannah thinks of it all," Harry said looking towards Cho and Susan in disgust.

"Chang, Bones, detention for a month. You think of trying to complain to your heads of houses I will have Snape and Sprout on your asses so fast you'll have burn marks." Draco replied. Susan and Cho were about to complain when Harry's power spiked at them like a dog snapping and they quickly scrammed.

The moment they were gone Hannah's bubble went down and she started to breath normally.

Neville reached into his pouch and extracted a plant he broke a leaf off and handed it to Hannah.

''Here Hannah chew on this, it should help with the bruises," he said. Hannah looked at him for a minute before taking it and chewing on the plant. The visible bruise on her cheek cleared up as well as the swelling. She looked up at them. Harry and Neville had concerned faces while Draco was leaning nochantaly against the wall.

"Thankyou," she whispered as she slowly stould up.

Neville grinned, "I was having a similiar problem a day ago actually. Inuyasha's lead aprentice saved me."

"And now he wont stop going on about him. Me think Neville has a little crush," Harry said with a teasing grin.

Neville blushed scarlet and Draco rolled his eyes as he straightened brushing off his robes. "Well if we are done here I think that I will go and inform Professor Snape that he will be hosting detention for a month." He walked away and before he left Hannah called out.

"Malfoy?" she called and he stopped for a minute looking back. "Thankyou," she said Draco seemed to be startled then looked nervous.

"Yeah well dont go spreading it around, I got an image to keep." he said. They didnt see the smile on his face as he turned away from them.

Hannah turned to see Harry smiling at where Draco had been before facing her with a grin.

"See he isnt such a bad guy," he said with a triumphant smile.

Neville yawned, "How would you know Harry?" he asked.

Harry smiled a small smile, "Its his eyes. You can always tell what hes thinking if you just look close enough." He shook his head before turning back to Hannah. "But thats enough about that for now how about we get you to your room okay?" he asked. When they had gotten back and Hannah had entered her room she sat down on a couch with a small smile on her face.

People, Hannah thought, are different then they first appear. Harry Potter is said to be the savior of the wizarding world, but nobody actually ever sees the kind hearted, funny boy who was just Harry. Neville Longbottom was seen as a clutzy boy with no magi, but nobody acknowledges his extreme skill in Herebology, or the courageous boy who put others before himself. Draco Malfoy also wasnt what she had imagined. He usually had that cold pureblood mask, but as Harry had said you could tell he wasnt all bad as most imagined.

Hannah lay in her bed and before falling asleep had one last thought, Maybe I am not all I seem either.

Inuyasha smiled slightly before rolling out his paper, _Hannah Abbot _he wrote on the paper before he grinned with a whistle disappeared back to his room.

He closed his door and leaned against it, "I'm starting to see why you sent me here Kag." he said to the empty room. A breeze blew across his face as he closed his eyes, "Four down, one more to go."

Blaize Zabini was by no meens dimwitted. Quite the contrary, she considered herself one of te smartest witches at Hogwarts actually. It was for that reason she was the only one who found it suspicious when Draco Malfoy sat down at Slytherin and had a small smirk in place which she would call a smile. She was also the only one in slytherin brave enough to question him as she was his bestfriend and also as rich and high on the food chain as he was.

She smirked at him as he sat down and he arched an eyebrow, "Yea Blaize, did you need something?" he asked.

Her smirk widened, "Something good happened to you last night didnt it?" she asked and Draco only looked slightly surprised.

He seemed to smirk again, "Yes something did, not that its your business."

"Well i'm making it my business. So tell me what happened, you didnt fuck Inuyasha did you?" she asked. She smiled when he choaked on his drink and spluttered at her.

"That lunatic! I dont even want to go there, I bet he does really weird things during sex." He slapped his hands on the table and leaned forward, "I think hes into bondage!" he whispered in a stage whisper.

Blaize arched an eyebrow surprised, "Where would you get an idea like that?" she asked genuiley intrigued. Draco blushed slightly, as he mumbled.

"He dangled some handcuffs at me in the hallway," he whispered. It was now Blaize's turn to choak as she started to laugh hysterically drawing eyes from all over the Hall.

When she finally controlled herself she grinned slightly, "He is like no other adult I have ever met." she replied.

Draco nodded, "Yep the guys one of a kind alright."

"Now tell me what has you in such a good mood." she said again. Draco chewed on his breakfast thoughtfully before abandoning his food and leaving the hall with Blaize following soon after. Draco took in a breath and retold what happened with Hannah and Susan.

Blaize looked amazed as she took it all in, "Who could guess Bones would do such a dispicable thing considering her aunt is in charge of law enforcement and all." she commented before back tracking. "So wait does that meen the Ice Prince of Slytherin is happy because he did a good deed?" she asked.

Draco shook his head before a light smile appeared on his face, "No it was because afterwards she thanked me, not just Potter and Longbottom." he said.

Blaise grinned brightly, "Oh I get it." She smiled slightly as her head tilted, "Its nice to feel apreciated once in a while isnt it."

Draco nodded as he looked around. The silence was broken however when they saw Harry, Neville, and Hannah sitting at the bank of the lake. They all seemed to be discussing something and having a heavy debate.

Blaise tilted her head over at them with a grin, "Care to take a visit?" she asked. Draco smirked as he stould up brushing himself off.

Harry, Hannah, and Neville were at the moment getting to know each other.

"Well me and Neville are gay as you might have known." Harry said with a grin at her surprised face.

"Well... uh no I had no idea actually." she stated with blinking eyes. It was still a little sureal that she was talking to the Harry Potter even if she knew he wasnt what he seemed.

Harry scratched his chin, "Hm... I would have thought for sure Ron and Hermione spread it around or something." a brief flash of sadness appeared in his eyes before they turned happy again.

Hannah opened her mouth, closed it before asking, "Harry what exactly happened between you three. I meen I dont see you guys around each other any more."

Harry laughed bitterly, "They dont want to be friends with a fag," he said bitterly. Hannahs hands flew to her mouth and Neville let loose a little gasp.

"I'm so sorry if I brought anything bad up," Hannah started but Harry cut her off.

"Dont worry about it Hannah. Yeah I was mad for a while, but someone gave me some good advice. Now i'm just a little sad that I lost my old friends who werent prejudiced." he stated.

He cleared his throat, "On a happier note I have deducted that Neville is obsessed with Inuyasha's lead aprentice." Harry said. Neville's face went red and he swatted Harry upside the head.

"Ow!" Harry said with a pout as he put his hands ontop of his head. Hannah giggled as Harry stuck his tounge out at her.

"Oh sure everyone laugh at my pain. What is this pick on Harry day?" he grumbled with arms crossed in a pout.

"Well your such an easy target Potter," said a familiar voice.

Harry looked up at the sky, "God hates me," he said in mock resolution.

"So dramatic," stated Blaise as she leaned against a nearbye tree with a smirk in place. Draco was perched next to her with a small smirk also.

Harry grinned and waived, "Hi Blaise!" he said cheerfully.

Blaise arched an eyebrow before giving a nod, "Potter." she said as her eyes strayed back to Hannah who blushed a little at her intense gaze. She walked forward taking Hannah's hand and giving it a light kiss, "Blaise Zabini. You must be Hannah Abbot I presume," she said as Hannah's blush intensified.

Draco rolled his eyes as Harry commented, "And you said I was dramatic."

"Being courteous and dramatic are two entirely different things Potter," Draco shot at him.

Harry didnt miss a beat as he replied, "You would know right?"

"Yes, we are around each other so much I think I can tell the difference by now," Draco replied with a smug smile.

Harry gave a mauk gasp his hands flying over his mouth, "Oh my god its the apocalipse, Draco Malfoy thought."

Dracos smile turned into a scowl and Harry grinned cheerfully.

Neville leaned back and whispered into Hannah's ear, "That my dear is what you call, six years of sexual tension."

Hannah giggled and Harry imedieatley turned away from Draco and to her, "Whats so funny?" he asked with a tilted head. Draco looked slightly disappointed for a second before returning to looking nochalant.

Hannah patted him on the head with a, "Nothing Harry." He looked baffled for a second before giving a sigh and standing up.

He gave a mauk bow as he said, "Well as fun as this was I have Divination, so excuse me." He then headed back to the castle and the others quickly departed also.

Blaise stared after him for a moment before giving a slight grin. I'm kinda glad that Granger and the Weasel abandoned him. Hes much more amusing now then he used to be. He also seems more carefree then he used to be. Maybe this year will be better then the previous.

Shippou smirked slightly as he peered down at the group. That Blaise girl will be a good part of the group. I think Hannah could use someone who will stand by her. He turned to see Inuyasha who was smirking with a grin on his face.

_Blaise Zabini,_ appeared on his paper and he smiled as he looked at the list.

"Five down, Zero to go." he said to Shippou.

"If you'll excuse me Shippou I have some letters to write and people to contact. Maybe you should go down and talk to your little infatuation hm?" he asked. He blinked as Shippou was gone in a flash.

"If only you could see him now Kagome," he said to the sky before grinning and hopping off through the trees and towards the castle.

Harry and Neville were at their table eating breakfast with gusto before an letter appeared on both of their plates. They looked at each other before opening taking their letters and heading out the door.

Harry cleared his throat, "Dear Mr. Potter congratulations you are one of five students who have been excepted into a special class."

"This class will be run by Inuyasha and his assistant Shippou," Neville continued.

"In this class you will be learning martial arts, weapons and will be tuning of your magic," Blaise read from her perch near the lake.

"Their will also be some in depth studying of some special abilities you have. While we know you have never studyed like this before we expect you to work hard. Meet Inuyasha and Shippou in the Forbidden forest after dinner in the spot on the map that is provided in the envelope." Hannah continued from her spot at the Astronomy tower.

"P.S. You dont get a say in the matter and if you do not show up you will be forced to show up." Draco said a scowl on his face.

"Tell nobody of this except the other four students, signed Inuyasha,"

Harry and Neville looked at each other for a second before Harry grinned, "Sounds like fun."

**So do you like it? If so Please review, because I am already started on the second chapter! Please Review!**


	2. Opening of the Eyes

**I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter at all.**

Hidden Inside

Chapter 2

Five shadowy figures were seen sneeking off to the forest after dinner in Hogwarts was over. Each wore long dark cloaks over them and was holding a piece of paper.

"Are you sure we're supposed to be here?" asked Neville to Harry. Harry shrugged slightly as he walked on.

"We should be going the right way. Unless we read that map wrong." Harry replied cuddling into his cloak.

"You know thats not what..." he trailed off as they both pulled their wands out when they heard a rustle in the woods. A second later Hannah tumbled out with an eep!

They blinked down at her as she looked up in surprise, "Uh... this is akward." she said.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry with a surprised face.

"What do you think shes here for Potter?" asked Malfoy as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes use your wits for once," said Blaise as she helped Hannah off the ground.

Harry pouted, "Stop picking on me. I was in shock." he said with conviction.

"Well now that we have proceeded to scare each other witless, maybe we should continue on." Neville said with a sweep of his hands.

Hannah nodded as she headed out, "Come on their this way." she said. They all looked at each other before Harry shrugged and headed after her.

They walked for what seemed forever before arriving at a clearing. They all seemed to be alone before Inuyasha appeared out of nowhere with a smirk on his face.

"Whats crackin?" he asked them. They all stould their quiet before Inuyasha plopped on the ground and told them to sit. "So am I right to say you guys want some questions answered?" he asked. They all nodded and Inuyasha nodded also.

"Ok well, before that let me basically summarise whats going to be happening. However," his face got a serious look, "What you will be learning here is strictly confined to us and whoever I deem fit to know. Everything is to be in the utmost confidentiality. You do not tell anyone, not your parents, friends, teachers, and especially not Dumbledore." Harry smirked slightly at that last one, Inuyasha noted amused.

Inuyasha looked at a confirmation from each before continuing, "Each one of you was chosen for your specific abilities and attributes. Neville," he said sharply gaining the other boys attention, "You have a very rare talent that attributes to your fondness for Herebology. You are a plant wielder, a person able to control or manipulate any type of plant around them. Mind this doesnt come up often only when your under a great deal of emotion, but thats what I'm here for to teach you." Neville was wide eyed as he nodded slowly taking this all in. Inuyasha turned towards Blaise as he took her in.

"Blaise you have a very large ancestry dating back to the Feudal era even. In that ancestry you had a wind demon in thier somewhere. It is dormant in your blood now, but I can bring it out and make it a dominant trait. A wind demoness has many a powers over things, I knew a wind demoness once. She was a real pain in the ass, mind you you propably wont need a feather to fly." Blaise looked a little flabbergasted as she tried to reset herself.

"Mr. Taisho? I think you made a mistake. I meen sure the others might have special abilities, but theres nothing special about me," Hannah said with a little sorrow in her eyes.

Inuyasha fixed her with a steeley gaze, "Hannah Abbot, the representation of a true Hufflepuff," he stated making her wince slightly. "Did you know Hannah that Hufflepuff was one of the most powerful witches ever to be born?" he asked her she slowly nodded unsure. "Ah so you know this but do you know, she was also one of the most powerful miko's to ever be born also?" Hannah looked at him quizzically. "A miko is a priestess with strong spiritual powers. Thier weapon of choice is a long bow and they have purification powers. They can tear down berriers with a flick of thier wrist, obliterate mountain ranges with a shot of their arrow. They can completely destroy a persons life without even thinking about it. They are also healers though, and use their powers to help loved ones." Hannah had a look of awe as she stared at him. They could do all of that?

"Helga Hufflepuff could do all of these things and more. One day you'll be able to to." he said. Hannah blinked as her mouth fell open in shock. Inuyasha gave her a little wink, "All you need is a little confidence."

He looked at the final two students. Harry had a look of amazement on his face while Draco had schooled his features to nochalence. Inuyasha smirked at them as he took them in, they look so cute together...

"Harry," he said as he pirked up interested, "You have something different about you. Your a mixed breed, which meens i'm not exactly sure what will happen. Your a mix between a cat creature and a fire creature. Fire Creature power levels are shown with thier eye color. Green being the highest power level you can get. The cat creature is similiar to a neko youkai except one big difference." he said. He smirked fully as he looked at him, "The type of Cat creatures blood you have has a certain allure to it. Your species, cat creature and fire creature are very sexual creatures, almost like veela except veela all look the same. Your species however are known for thier very exotic and wild looks. I will also be bringing out these charteristics with a ritual for you." Harry had a blush on his face as he looked at the ground in embarassment. Draco's eyes were fixated on him with a thoughtful look as he smirked, well thats interesting information.

Inuyasha finally settled his eyes on Draco with a wry grin, "And of course who can forget our little Dragon?" he asked making him scowl.

"I know that you out of everyone pride yourself on being pureblooded Draco. So it may be hard for you to believe that like Blaise you have an ancestry dating back to the Feudal Era which contains a unique bloodline." He turned to him fully, "As you know I am from Japan and so I have not heard of all of the creatures and demons that are from the Feudal Era in Europe. In Japan most creatures were more focused on spells, barriers, and basic elements. While there were beings like that in Europe it was very few and far between. Your family from your Black heritage originated from Italy where most creatures could be found. The Malfoy family originated from France which is where you get most of your looks. The Malfoys were all pureblooded wizards and witches make no mistake. The Black family however was a little different. They had no qualms against marrying a magical creature as they are more pureblooded then any wizards may be. Although it didnt happen often it did happen. Your branch of the Black family had a member that married one of the most rare of all races in the world only found in some tropical Islands near Italy. They are called Lightening Elves." Draco was a little confused while Harry took in a deep breath in obvious shock at the name. Blaise also drew back in shock having grown up in Italy and hearing about the legendary Lightening Elves. The race were very rare and for a witch or wizard to even see one was unbelievable. To actually marry one was unheard of. They were a very secluded species and to see one would be absolutely extraordinary.

Inuyasha continued on with his explanation, "Lightening elves were a race related to the regular elves you would normally see. They have the same elven characteristics and same nature. Regular elves are more intoned in nature however learning the arts of healing and self defense. Lightening elves however are very destructive and violent creatures. They are the species who are intoned with warriors and such. They are also very protective and possesive over what they think is theirs."

Here Blaise snorted, "Yep sounds like Draco alright, always goading people into fights. Cant think of a more possesive guy either." Hannah giggled slightly as Draco pouted. Harry smiled slightly and Neville coughed to cover a snicker.

Harry raised his hand, "Question, why exactly do you want to teach us?" He asked.

"How do you even know about our heritages?" Neville also asked.

Inuyasha got a look in his eyes before standing up. He took down his illusion and the others gasped slightly.

"There are barely any demons left in this world today. What is left of the demons that have gone through evolution are being persecuted by the wizarding world as we speak. Wherewolves, vampires, trolls, fairys, all have been and are being persecuted. We are each one of the last of are kind. I am over 600 years old and am the last pureblood dog demon left. I am going to teach you your heritage, your powers, about your lineage, and how to fight." he stated. Here was not the playful wizard they had been seeing the entire time he was here. Here was a powerful inuyoukai older and wiser then even Dumbledore.

His molten gaze pierced into each of them, "I dont need for you to understand or want to know whats going on around you. You dont even have to like this for all I care. What I do need is for you to learn to control your powers and your instincts. I dont need a ritual for your heritage to come out. If you are under extreme cases of stress or feeling an over load of emotions then it can and will come out. Like it already has with Hannah and Neville which is why they wont have to go through a ritual. Beyond that you dont have to care about me at all. But, you will respect me while I am teaching you."

Everyone was quiet for awhile contemplating over what he had said when Hannah raised her hand.

"What exactly is the situation reguarding magical creatures?" she asked with slight fear over the answer. Surprisingly it wasnt Inuyasha who answered, but Harry.

"Horrible," he said with sadness in his eyes, "Magical Creatures have little to no rights in the magical world. They are marked like animals for their heritage. Take this for example. A wizard raped a wherewolf and killed her entire family who were also wherewolves. They go to court over it and the Wizard pleads inoocent. Now this Wizard has had similiar cases throughout his life, but he his an upperclass pureblood wizard. So who do you think the court will side with? A fellow wizard who was doing justice to the world by getting rid of a wherewolf, or a female wherewolf who has never done anything wrong, but is still only a creature and not technically human and so cannot feel emotions?" he asked with anger in his narrowed eyes.

Hannah had a horrified look on her face. Blaise's face had gone blank in shock and Draco was a little flabbergasted. Neville looked a little shocked, but not by a lot.

"B..but the law isnt that corrupted is it. I meen, the ministry..." she said when Neville gave a slightly bitter laugh.

"The ministry? Please, the ministry is run by a power hungry buffoon and a bunch of pureblood supremests, and prejudiced muggleborns. The ministry is one of the most corrupted systems I have ever seen and if they dont shapen up then they'll have more to worry about then just Voldemort," Neville said. The two slytherins looked slightly shocked by what he said. Harry caught that look and gave an amused grin.

"Gryffendors are not idiots or blind contrary to popular belief. We're actually very smart if you look at it. Master Pranksters come from Gryffendor, how do you think they set up pranks. Gryffendors however are slightly better at hiding it. Besides, whos going to be suspicious of some goofy, over courageous gryffendors? I meen..." here he got a completely inoocent and sorry look on his face and looked at the ground twiddling his thumb, "We didnt meen to do it Professor McGonagal, honest. We didnt know that the spell would react that way. We promise to never do it again."

Neville started nodding his head with a desperate look on his face, "Yeah! We didnt meen to! Please dont give us detention, you dont know what my Gram would say," he then stopped with a little grin. Harry grinned also at the flabbergasted looks on the other threes faces. Even Hufflepuffs had always seemed to regard them as overconfident and nosey. Inuyasha was laughing his ass off his earlier mood completely gone.

"Well I'll be damned," he roared with an annoying smirk on his face. Even Draco's jaw had dropped at what he learned.

"Dont be so surprised, you didnt think most gryffendors become top auras, because they were kind hearted did you?" asked Neville with a grin.

A chuckle escaped Inuyasha a little before he finally settled down. "Okay I guess that gives the rest of you some food for thought for tonight. Meet me out here again tomorrow. We will be having your rituals in do time, but not for awhile. I will go over more on what you will individually be learning tomorrow." With that he disappeared leaving them all sitting contemplating this new information.

Harry looked at the others before giving a sigh and standing up, "Well I dont know about the rest of you, but i'm going to bed. I have a Charms Test tomorrow and dont feel like falling asleep through it."

The others stared at him in disbelief as he dusted off his clothes and gave a slight waive heading towards the edge of the clearing.

"After everthing you just learned your worrying about a Charms Test?" asked Blaise increduously.

Harry paused and turned around giving them all a hard stare, "Life does not stop, rewind, or fast forward for anyone. You can sit here and contemplate your thoughts all you want, but eventually realise there is nothing you can do at the presant. We learned nothing that we didnt already know or at least suspect. We are different from the masses of normal people that pass us each day. Embrace it, love it, fear it, and get over it, you can not change it. So if you dont mind, I am tired, and dirty, and would like some sleep, good night," he stated before turning around and walking out of the forest. The others left also and Blaise and Draco walked together thinking over Potter's words.

Neville rushed to catch up with Harry and Hannah walked with them before Neville broke the silence.

"So Harry, once you are done with this ritual are you gonna finally snog Malfoy?" he asked inoccently. Harry tripped his face flushing at what Neville said. Hannah giggled lightly and Harry stuttered as Neville grinned.

"Is that a yes?" he asked. Harry didnt think his face had ever gone that red before and he scowled angrily at him.

"No, I am not going to snog him!" he hissed stalking ahead of them.

"Harry and Malfoy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Neville called cheerfully as he skipped along.

"Neville!" Harry screamed chasing after him as Neville ran off laughing and Harry seemed to have smoke coming out of his ears as he screamed all the things he was going to do when he caught him. Hannah followed them in slight amusement although she was a turmoil of emotion insidewhich she only took time to ponder over in the safety in her bed and inside her diary later that night.

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel like my whole world has turned upside down over what I have learned tonight. So many things I never knew about the world that I feel so ignorant. Magical Creatures which are pure maguc are being persecuted by wizards who are only gifted with magic. I feel so ashamed of the wizarding world. I am also surprised that I never noticed how sneaky and informed the Gryffendors are. I guess that would be the point of that, but I am still so surprised that I never noticed it before. I feel like all my life I have had my eyes closed wishing that it wasnt true and Inuyasha seemed to force me to stop closing them, and Harry made me widen them. It is surprisingly a exhilarating expierence although slightly scary. Maybe now that I am really seeing the worldas it is I will be able to change myself to understand it more. I am not that surprised by Harry and Inuyasha as they both have obviously gone through some hard times in life. It just makes me wonder about what Inuyasha has gone through..._

_Signed, Hannah A._

_P.S. By the way i'm supposedly a miko._

**Yaeh! I updated my story. Please dont destroy me, because it's not as long. I promise that the next chapter will be longer then the first! Reviews help me write more!**

**Thanks to 7sins7lies, trabeck, Freedom Is Lost, tearsneverfade, and dwolc3 for reviewing you all get cute Sesshoumaru plushies! ; ) **


	3. Coffee Is God!

**OMG! I am so sorry! Something extremely wrong happened and a chapter from one of my other stories got put as a third chapter. Once again I am so sorry! For those of you who did enjoy that chpater it is the work of my story "I Finally See," I am so sorry. Thank you for all the reviews though! This is the original third chapter to this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter at all.**

**Thanks to: choraleart, Eli Jeli, 7sins7lies, trabeck, Jensen'sgirl05, tearsneverfade, and dwolc3 for reviewing! I like reviews a lot so would be very happy if I was to get more!**

**Also I had one reviewer say they were looking forward to an Inu/Harry pairing. This story isnt that pairing sadly, but it got me thinking that that would be an awesome idea! So currently i'm working on another story that is that pairing. Check it ou on my profile it's called "I Finally See."**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Hidden Inside

Chapter 3: Coffee Is God!

By: Bored-Is-My-Favorite-Word

Harry yawned slightly and gave an annoyed look to Neville who was wide awake and humming an annoying song. He looked at everyone that was around them and gave a snort letting show his disgust at them all being so cheerful this early in the morning. Neville gave him an amused look for it and Harry just gave him a dirty look.

"How can you possibly be awake this early in the morning?" he hissed at Neville stabbing his eggs for added incentive. Neville looked at the eggs in pity before continuing eating.

"Its quite simple actually. Its all thanks to ta da da da COFFEE!" he said holding onto his coffee with a grin as he snuggled to it making cooing noises all the while. Harry's face blanched as he stared at him and shuddered.

"I have been mentally scarred for life," he whispered banging his head on the table trying to dispel the bad images.

Neville frowned at him, "It's okay we all have our days. Yours just happen to happen more then others," he stated cheerfully giving him a pat on the head.

"Uh Neville what are you doing around Potter?" asked an annoying voice that was awfully high pitched and screeched making Neville wince. Harry's face however went blank before turning nochalant.

Neville turned his head slightly to see Hermione Granger a ways down the table with a disgusted look on her face.

He blinked before talking slowly like she was an small child, "I am eating with my friend. You know thats what you usually do at breakfast, eat." He stated blankly and Harry had a small bearly noticeable smile on his face that made Neville swell with pride.

Hermioe's nose scrunched as her face flushed in slight indignation before she hissed in a dramatic whisper, "But dont you know what he is?" she asked and Neville scrunched his eyes in mock cluelessness.

"Um... male?" he asked making some people snicker and Harry coughed to hide his laughter while inside Neville was cracking up. Hermione was even redder in rage.

"He's gay!" she practically shrieked and the whole hall went as quiet as the grave. You could here a pin drop, multiple girls looked devestated while a lot of the guys looked at Harry in considering manners. Neville then did something completely not Neville like and cocked an eyebrow in amusement at her before turning to Harry who looked slightly annoyed.

He leaned forward and whispered conspirtorily to Harry, "Wow, she sais it like its a bad thing." Harry suddenly adopted a mischevious look on his face.

"I know ant it funny how disgusted she sounds at the thought? Maybe its her time of the month?" he suggested and Neville nodded slightly.

"Or maybe something else?" he suggested.

Harry mock gasped, "You dont think...?" he asked and the great hall was starting to listen curiousity on their faces. Even the slytherins were wandering what they were getting to.

"Yes, I do," Neville said his face completely serious.

"You think Hermione Granger is in the closet?" He asked in a scandalised voice. The hall was once again quiet before people started to snicker slightly.

"I dont know Neville, arent lesbians way hotter then that though? I meen Granger isnt really how should I say this? Up to lesbian material," Harry said and more snickers erupted and Hermione's face was turning purple.

"I am not gay!" she yelled and Harry cocked his head in cruiousity.

"Then why are you getting so flustered?" he asked inoccently enough if it wasnt for the smirk on his face. The Great Hall was laughing hysterically and a bunch of girls and guys were making lewd comments to Hermione.

"I'm not gay! He is!" she shouted pointing to Harry. Harry shrugged slightly with a grin.

"Hey you dont see me denying it do you? Poor Hermione she must be so confused," he said in a baby voice making cooing noises. He was flabbergasted however when he felt the sting on his cheek and saw Ron had punched him with a furious look on his face. Silence resounded through the room and Ron had a self satisfied look on his face and he smiled smugly at him.

He placed his hand on his cheek and gaped at him before his eyes narrowed and he growled unoticed to him his eyes had slitted like cats eyes and only a certain dog demon saw it, "You little bastard," he stated before launching himself over the table and attacking him. They were both sent to the floor yelling and screaming as Harry straddled him landing multiple punches on him. Ron rooled them around and Harry got a couple of bruises on his arms before he felt someone pull him off him. Neville and Hannah were holding him back and Dean and Seamus heald Ron back. Ron looked the worse for wear and they had finally settled them down Hermione healed Ron and only Harry had a couple of bruises on his arms.

McGonagall was screaming her head off at them in the Hospital Wing, they both had their head down faning sorrow. Harry was actually hiding the smile, because he had broken Ron's nose and Madam Pomphrey had to put it in a cast for it to heal right. Luckily Harry only got one week of detention while Ron got two, because he was provoked. Twenty points were taken off both, but Harry didnt give a shit. They were finally dismissed and they exited the room heading towards their next class both silent the whole way.

They entered Charms and Harry headed over to his seat by Neville who gave him a worried look while Ron grumpily sat next to Hermione. A lot of people were looking at them nervously like they were waiting for them to attack each other again. Harry suddenly looked up snarling at them.

"What the hell are you looking at! Theres nothing to see here!" he yelled and they all turned away as Harry slouched in his seat sulking.

It was quiet for a while everyone working on book work when Neville started humming under his breath. He then started silently whispering, "Harry and Malfoy sittin in a tree K I S S I N G..." It was so completely random. So completely off topic. And... so completely annoying! Harry squealed a very undignified squeal and punched Neville in the arm lightly.

"Neville!" he hissed and they both started into helpless giggling. McGonagall swooped down on them getting them to be quiet, but couldnt stop a small smile that appeared to see they were happy and not brooding over the fight that happened.

Transfiguration went off without a hitch and Harry and Neville traded remarks throughout class, usually ending in Harry pouting because Neville always brought up Draco.

They both exited the classroom with smiles on their faces when they heard Ron make another remark about Harry. Harry didnt even look as he waived his wand over his head. Ron squaked as he was covered head to foot with little baby snakes sprouting out of his skin. He let out a very girlish scream and fainted.

"Ha! Get Hermione to fix that one!" he yelled at them and him and Neville left the scene laughing as Hermione gave them evil glares.

Harry and Neville talked the rest of the way to Herbology. Both noticed the looks most of the males were shooting at them. Neville had already come out of the closet way before this morning, Hermione seemed to have forgotten that. However nowone could have guessed that Harry was really gay, nobody could picture it. He was the saviour of the wizarding world, shouldnt he be stereotypical strait, find a damsel, get married and have a bunch of mischevious green eyed children?

Harry laughed at another remark Neville said and all the guys felt their hearts stop, guess not.

Harry and Neville sat down during Herebology and started on their work in companiable silence. Harry was staring in slight awe the way that Neville worked with the plants in a fluid careful motion. It was as if the plants and Neville were one in the same.

"I am in complete awe of that which is you," Harry stated when they were first to finish thier assignment and had left the Herebology class. Neville blushed slightly and Harry caught a small growl being heard behind them hiding from view.

"Looks like Shippou agrees with me hm?" he stated and Neville let out a surprised squeak when Shippou appeared next to them wrapping his arm around Nevilles shoulder making him blush.

"Yes you did very well," he stated with a nod smirking at the blush on Nevilles face.

Harry chuckled at them and gave Neville a wink, "I'll just leave you love birds alone," he stated before walking ahead with a smirk as he saw Shippou pull Neville into an secluded area.

"Ah now i'm bored," he stated out loud with a huff as he looked around the empty hallway. He jumped when a voice interrupted his musings.

"Talking to yourself Potter?" asked Draco Malfoy and Harry gave a dismissing waive.

"Thinking out loud, my therapist sais I shouldnt, but oh well its a habit," he stated and Draco sniffed in disdain.

"Why am I not surprised that you see a psychiatrist?" he said more to himself, but Harry answered anyways.

"No I see a therapist there is a complete and utter difference between the two," he stated and Draco blinked before scowling at him.

"Their the same damn thing you idiot!" he stated and Harry laughed at him making him more annoyed.

"How would you know have you met one?" he asked and Draco blanched and Harry took that as his answer.

"Okay Draco Psychology 101, there is an inherent difference between a therapist and psychologist. A psychologist actually does listen to you when you talk to him and analyses your every move to find a solution to your problem. A therapist however only nods their head while you talk and doodles on the notebook they should write notes in. They are also the ones who will more then likely bend you over their desk and fuck you raw, but thats an entirely different lesson which we will cover next class students," he said with a complete air of authority and logic.

Draco gave him an amused smirk, "Potter your nuts," he stated and Harry sniffed.

"I'm not nuts I just tend to look at things in a different prespective more then others," he said with a hollier then thou attitude. It also made it so he accidently tripped and his glasses fell off his face. Harry swore silently as he got on the ground and started searching for his glasses.

"Stupid damn glasses," he muttered under his breath. Draco looked highly amused to see his arch rival crawling on the dirty ground on all fours.

"Why dont you summon it?" he asked casually. Harry didnt stop searching as he responded.

"I put anti summoning potion on them so they wouldnt be summoned during a duel. They still fall off though," he said grumbling the last bit.

Draco sighed before hauling Harry off the ground making him give a slight squeak. Harry squinted at the blurry version of Draco and found a wand pointed at his nose. Harry looked down cross eyed and was just about to struggle away when Draco said a spell and Harry's vision cleared to where he could see perfectly. Draco put his wand away and Harry gave him a confused look.

Draco swallowed softly at the innocent look in the others green eyes. Without the glasses covering it Harry looked much more delicate and his eyes seemed to sparkle. They were a beautiful bright emerald, completely green with no brown mixed in like mosts and Draco found himself captivated with the shear velocity of his eyes.

"Um... could you let go of me?" Harry asked with a blush on his face. Draco snapped out of it and let gobrushing down his clothes and letting his indifferent mask go up.

Harry felt around his face and blinked, "What did you do?" he asked in slight awe.

Draco shrugged, "Nothing special just an eye repair charm. You could have asked Madam Pomphrey to perform it any time," he stated. Harrys expression darkened in anger.

"I did ask her, she said there was no known charm to fix it," he said with a bitter tone. "Propably another one of Dumbledore's plots to make me defenceless," he muttered with a scowl. Draco filed away that remark for later and instead focused on Harry now.

Draco shrugged, "Well it's permanent unless you blind yourself which I strictly dont advise," he mauck lectured before finding an arm full of incredibly handsome species of male.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and murmured a quiet thankyou before leaning forward standing on his tip toes flush against Draco. Draco had to hold down the urge to just fuck him raw right there.

Harry leaned forward and put his lips to the others ear, "If there is anything I can do to repay you, you have just to name it," he whispered before fluidly slipping out of the others arms and giving him a cheeky smile, "With boundaries of course." He then turned around and started to walk away. Before turning the corner he turned his head and gave s sultry smile, "See'ya around_ Draco,_" he all but purred before disappearing around the corner.

Draco was left standing there heavily aroused and silently gaping before it turned into a giant smirk. 'Who would've guessed Potter was such a tease,' he thought walking away. A predator like glint appeared in his eyes before he spoke to mid air.

"Let the games begin."

**I Hope you enjoyed it and remember, REVIEW!!!**


	4. Lets give teenagers pointy objects

**BWahaha! I am back with a vengeance! I finally finished this chapter and while it'ss not long it is important! Hope yall like it! Anyways thanks everyone for reviewing!**

**Warning: Lemon, yaoi, yuri, M/M and F/F. Not suitable for children under thirteen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha because if I did I wouldn't be slaving away writing this story for you guys.**

Inuyasha at Hogwarts

Chapter 5

By: Bored-Is-My-Favorite-Word

"Okay children!" Inuyasha shouted with way too much happiness for four in the morning. Harry stood off to the side sulking about the hour, while Neville was also pouting, because Inuyasha refused to let him get his coffee. Draco, Blaise, and Hannah didn't look as fazed although a little grumpy. It was Saturday morning and Inuyasha was getting started on their lessons. While this would have usually been exciting, the time to start just left them sleepy and annoyed.

"Everyone lets get started, what we will basically be doing today is building up your stamina and then starting in on the basics of combat and weaponry. So everyone 15 laps around the lake and then 25 push-ups. Now!" he yelled in his rough demon voice making them alert enough too start running. Inuyasha silently observed them as they ran and was silently pleased that they didn't have too much problems. 'Good, then their not like most of those weakling wizards who rely only on magic. However they still have a long way to go.' When they finished with those five laps it was Harry who looked the least winded although he was breathing slightly heavy. They fell to the ground like jelly and started on their push-ups. When they were done they were all panting hard and Inuyasha gave them some water bottles deciding to take some pity on them. Once they had gotten their breaths back Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Okay I want each of you out here doing this every morning until I say so. Now each of you is going to specialize in a weapon most attuned to your abilities. Shippou over here is going to be showing you some basic Martial Arts while I call you each over to me and we discuss what weapon would be best for you. Alright first Neville!" he shouted and led Neville off away from the others.

Inuyasha observed Neville who stared back at him with expectant eyes. Inuyasha had watched Neville as he worked on his plants. He had a keen eye and steady hands while he worked. His concentration was compared to none in that aspect.

"Okay Neville I've been watching each of you over the past weeks. Through this I was able to see what you might be best at. You're very precise handling knives, as I've seen from your herbology class. I have never seen you drop them before, and your moves are precise and concentrated. Because of this I am going to start training you with throwing daggers, and hand knives. If this doesn't work out I will find something else. Is this okay with you?" He asked. Neville seemed pensieve for a second before nodding his exceptance.

Inuyasha grinned giving a clap, "Oh goodie then, here's a book I hand picked that should help you understand the more basic dynamics of handling knives. Next class I will get you started on everything, so the book had better be done by then." He said. Neville gave him a shy smile before taking the book and standing.

"Alright let me see Hannah next Neville, yeah?" he asked. Neville nodded and scurried off. Inuyasha smirked, yeah Neville was going to have fun learning how to throw those things. He just hoped Shippou never pissed him off or he might find himself without his fox tail. He stopped his musing when Hannah sat across from him.

Hannah nervously sucked on a strand of hair, which was a bad habit of hers, as she stared at Inuyasha. She wasn't so sure about the whole weapons thing. From what little information she knew about mikos was that they used bow and arrows. She wasn't to keen on that idea though, she would probably drop them.

Inuyasha eyed her thoughtfully for a minute before grinning mischeviously making her even more nervous, "Okay Hannah, so what I was able to gather from your reactions your not to happy about the unofficial rule of mikos and their arrows. Which is good because I can't shoot one of those things worth crap and frankly I don't want to try. From what I can tell about you is that your really timid and I think you need something to boost your confidence. So what I'm going to be doing is giving you a Bonbori. From the expression on your face I can tell you have no idea what I am talking about. Basically it's a mallet bigger then you, so I reckon I give you two of those and anyone will back up off you. This kind of weapon will take immense strength to handle around all the time. So we are going to be working up your strength to its breaking point so you'll be able to not strain yourself using it."

Hannah blinked at him, okay that was completely unexpected but… she felt herself grin widely at the idea of handling such weapons it gave her a sort of thrill. Then her grin faltered slightly as she thought of something, "How will I be able to use my miko abilities with it?"

Inuyasha winked at her and whispered to her conspiritorily, "Let's just say a friend of mine let me on a little known secret that mikos can power any weapon with their spiritual power. It just so happens that they usually prefer bow and arrows." He smiled slightly, oh yes he had been surprised when Kagome had done that to a sword. So surprised he had walked into a nearby river and the others had laughed at him uproariously.

"Okay off with you now! Send Blaisykins over okay?" he yelled as she nodded scampering off to the others. He grinned amused as she caught up with Blaise and Blaise commented something to her that made her blush largely. Ah young love…

"So what do you have cooked up for me?" she asked plopping down in front of him brushing her long dark chocolate hair out of her mischievous blue eyes. He would have to be careful around this one, Wind demons were known for being very sneaky and cunning. No wonder she was in Slytherin she was practically bred to be the perfect slytherin. While she would never be a completely full wind demon she would still act like one. He got a small shiver when he was reminded of Kagura, wow and he wanted to turn this girl into a full demon.

"Alright strait to the point Blaise I'm going to give you a glaive. That's a really long pole with about a foot long knife that's curved on the end. A glaive is especially good for fast fighters and with your wind powers we will be focusing on speed the most and since the glaive is more light weight then other weapons it would be ideal," Blaise nodded slowly taking it in with calculating eyes before nodding slightly at the idea and giving him a smile.

He gave an approving nod, "Good I want you to read this book on the section about glaives to get a better understanding of them. Now go get our resident sneaky gryff."

Blaise retreated with the book heading back over and motioning for Harry to head over. Harry jumped up heading over to him with a smile on his face flushed from the excercises he had been doing.

"Yo what's up Yasha?" he questioned plopping down in a relaxed position. Inuyasha loved that about him, he was always completely relaxed in his presence.

"Sorry kiddo but I can't chat right now, I still have our favorite blonde to brief after you," he stated and Harry nodded.

"Alright what you got for me?" he asked and Inuyasha grinned saucily.

"Well I thought that considering your species it would be only appropriate to get you a scythe," he said with a smirk as Harry got a bewildered face. Inuyasha decided to elaborate some.

"Since you are going to be some crazy pyromaniac I thought lets play up to the intimidation factor. Scythes are commonly coupled with the grim reaper so people are scared of them because they automatically think of death." Harry was looking excited as Inuyasha shooed him off to bring Draco back over.

Draco gave an annoyed huff before sauntering over to him and sitting down glaring at him.

"You know you are a very evil person, I have quidditch practice after this. I'm going to be sore for weeks!" he complained and Inuyasha smirked at him with a cocky look.

"Get over it platter boy," he said smirking more as Draco bristled at the insult, "Now while watching you bitch and moan over your soar muscles is highly entertaining I have other stuff to do. So since I can tell you love scaring the crap out of people I decided why not give you something everyone is afraid of. Since you will be dealing with lightening and storms a whip would be the best for you. Whips can be covered in lightening without getting over heated or shocking you since they are made out of leather. Besides that they are also very kinky in the bedroom I hear." He said and Draco glared at him at the last sentence before taking the book.

He gave a snort as he replied to that, "Oh please everyone knows only dominatrix use those and I am not a submissive." He said flouncing off but Inuyasha couldn't resist the next shot he took at him.

"I bet Harry is though, maybe I'll test that theory!" he said and Draco gave the most evil glare he had ever seen at him making him raise his hands in a placating manner.

"Down boy, Harry's not really my type although with those big green eyes and pouty pink lips. I can't wait to see him after the transformation," he teased as he stood up brushing himself off and walking back over to the group as Draco steamed next to him with a scowl on his face.

When they reached the others Shippou gave them an amused look probably having heard everything between them. Draco discreetly gave him the bird.

"Okay Kiddies! Now that you have all gotten all your information I want this all read by tomorrow. I would get started soon because you all are meeting me after dinner in my rooms. From there we will be discussing how I am going to be magically training you. Now I have a certain Severus Snape to stalk so scram," he said before jumping off.

"Man I need a shower," stated Hannah wrinkling her nose as she smelled herself.

"That sounds like a good idea, mind if I join you?" Blaise flirted with her shamelessly making her squeak and stutter.

"N..no..I..uh…that is… I gotta go!" she said before sprinting to the castle.

Harry shook his head at her, "Poor girl you about gave her a heart attack, bad Blaise," he scolded slightly. Blaise sulked crossing her arms at the flat refusal.

"You just wait Potter she's had sex before with a girl so she won't be that unwilling." She said and Harry patted her head with a mock kind look.

"Sure Blaise whatever you say," he said calmly and grinned when she huffed before stalking away.

"Well excuse me but I got a date with a certain fox demon that I need to get ready for," Neville said happily before heading to the common rooms humming a happy tune.

Draco stared after him before sighing, "This is cruel, Longbottom is getting more action then I am," he said.

Harry just laughed.


	5. Explaining of the Rituals

**Hi****'ya everyone! Yes it is I, I bet you thought I was dead didn't you? Well not a chance! You can't get rid of me that easily. To those who are still reading this story and reviewing THANK YOU! I figured since it was Christmas Eve I owed you all a nice present. Oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS! And merry every other holiday that anyone who celebrates right now is. I hope you all have vonderful holidays. Now enough of my blabbering. On to the Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter or I would be incredibly rich and able to speak Japanese, which I can't so no sueing!**

**Warning: Contains slash, and fowl language, no likey no ready!**

Hidden Inside: The Story Never Told Chapter 5 Explaining of the Rituals 

The others crammed into the room brimming with excitement as Inuyasha briefed them on how the ritual was to go and their parts in it. It had been a couple of weeks until Inuyasha had deemed them adequate enough to go through with the ritual.

"Okay children!" he said happily flicking his hand at the door to securely lock it to make sure no one was going to be getting in any time soon and looked down at all the teenagers packed into his room. Usually they would have gone through at least two more months of training to bring them up to physical fitness but they had all already been fit enough so they had only had to improve them on their speed and strength. He had had each of them start wearing weights on each wrist and ankle to build up their strength and once getting a hold on each of their attributes had started them all out learning fighting styles for them. He had started Hannah in on some weight training so she would be able to use her bonbori's. They were all progressing very fast although they didn't know it. I guess it didn't help that he constantly teased them about being fragile.

Inuyasha snickered at the last thought before continuing on, "As I have been telling you for weeks I have been putting together everything that is needed to perform this ritual." He leaned over to his bookcase and pulled out a thick leather bound book opening it to the right page before setting it on the coffee table. "This is all of the instructions to the ritual and as you can see they are very complex." He stated pointing down at all the runes and things needed. "Now the most important thing for you to know about it is this is a three step ritual meaning it is going to take a while for it to connect. It is also very ancient blood magic meaning that a lot of it you are going to have to do yourself, which means you are all going to have to start studying ruins in your spare time." He said and Harry groaned slightly having never studied Ruins before in his life.

"What do the three steps compose of?" Blaise asked and Inuyasha smirked as he counted them off on his fingers.

"Spirit, Body, and Power. To begin we start with spirit, which gives you the presence and attitude of your species. Spirit comes before body because when doing Body your entire working might be completely altered to look different. If we do Spirit first it makes it so you don't feel awkward in your own skin. Some people have thought they must do body first and because of that they were not able to handle the strain the new body poses on their human spirit which is more docile then the bodies can handle. During Body a new body is built for your structure to be able to handle the power and the spirit combined. The last one is the funnest, Power." He said giving them all a look his golden eyes seeming to go strait through their souls. Harry had shivered at the power part giving a blush as he was reminded of what his power was to be.

"Power," Inuyasha continued taking his eyes away from him, "Is the one that holds it all together. If you did not have the power your body would destabalize and your soul would collapse on itself. Contrary to popular belief everyone has magic in them of some sort. Including muggles," he said watching as the purebloods eyes widened at the words. Inuyasha smirked at them with smugness on his face, "Oh yes even muggles have power in them, they just can't use it because it is only a small amount. It is enough to keep your body and soul connected but not to use otherwise. During the Power part of the ritual you are going to be asleep so your body can put everything together. It could take days or weeks to put everything together, and the whole process of all three rituals are going to take at least two months," he said finishing his explanation.

"After the rituals are done what is going to happen next? I mean will you be able to train us all in our powers?" Harry questioned his eyes bright with intelligence as they focused on Inuyasha.

"That my dear kitten is a surprise," Inuyasha said giving Harry a wink making Harry blush and Draco scowl.

"Don't call me kitten!" Harry shouted his face flushed and annoyed before turning and pouting at an opposite wall. Neville started coughing to cover his snickers.

Inuyasha smirked at him getting the sudden urge to point and laugh but he squashed it down. "I will call you whatever I want to and you can't stop me," he said sticking his tongue out with his hands forming the peace sign. Harry made a face at him and sulked flopping down on a couch in Inuyasha's room.

"When are we going to start?" Hannah asked tilting her head cutely her blonde hair falling into her eyes. She was sitting on the ground her hair in two long braids working on her homework as she listened to Inuyasha talk.

Inuyasha smirked and turned away from the others, "Tomorrow." He stated and total silence surrounded the room as the others gawked at him like he was crazy.

"Did he say tomorrow?" Harry asked slowly and got nods from the others who looked just as stunned, "Oh Good I thought I was hearing things again," he commented although his face was serious.

Shippou stood up quickly, "Inuyasha what are you thinking?! Are you sure their ready to begin so soon tomorrow? And when is it going to be? How will they explain to their teachers why their missing classes?" He demanded his worry showing clearly on his face. Inuyasha spun around a serious look on his face making Shippou give a slight gasp.

"Shippou we haven't the time!" he spat and the others looked shocked by his venom. "For the past couple of weeks Dumbledore has been hounding me on telling him who I am teaching. You all must have noticed by now, how the teachers seem to be patrolling more in the halls. People being questioned on any missing students, so far I have evaded him and kept your names disclosed but soon we will have to start being more secretive. We have to start soon or else Dumbledore will find out and will start hounding all of you into giving away what I am teaching you. Luckily because you are my apprentice and students he is not aloud to intrude on private teachings but that doesn't mean he won't try and trick you out of it."

Inuyasha sighed placing a hand on his forehead, "This ritual contains blood magic in it which is strictly frowned upon in the Ministry because it is considered Dark Magic." He stated which made everyone understand him and look worried again. If Dumbledore were to find out that they were using Dark Magic then he would do everything in his power to make sure they could not do it.

"Dumbledore is a fool, there is no such thing as Dark Magic," hissed Draco looking to everyone in the room in defiance. Hannah looked slightly upset at that having grown up believing in such things.

"Dumbledore is anything but a fool," stated Harry and Draco sneered at him the sentence bringing back to him the image of the Golden Boy reappearing instead of everything he had learned of Harry in the last couple of weeks.

"Oh and if the Boy-Who-Lived says it, it must be true," he said his voice filled with malice.

Harry's emerald eyes narrowed at him shining with annoyance, "Don't you dare take that tone with me Draco Malfoy," he hissed at him rising slightly from his spot on the couch to glare at the other who leaned against a wall. Draco scowled at him ready to retort but Harry continued, "Dumbledore is not god or all knowing but he is not a fool. He is extremely smart and has many allies through out the castle which is why Inuyasha said to be weary," he finished before ignoring the now slightly mortified Malfoy.

Blaise snickered at him whispering with a grin, "You got told," and Malfoy closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Back on topic," Inuyasha continued his eyes now shining with amusement as he talked. "I guess you can all conclude that to do it tomorrow is best idea, and," he said watching Shippou start to object again, "Tomorrow is Friday which means you are to come here straight after class so we can begin the ritual. Also since it's going to be a Hogsmead weekend the castle will be mostly empty and your disappearances won't be as noticed. So Shippou Ha! I have it all planned out!" Inuyasha shouted smugly sticking his tongue out. Hannah giggled at her teacher's proud voice while Shippou grumbled.

"What are me and Hannah going to be doing Inuyasha?" Neville questioned and Inuyasha flapped his hand at him his face showing his thoughts as he squinted his eyes and puffed his cheeks.

"Don't think to hard Inuyasha you might just bust a brain tumor," Draco drawled making Inuyasha puff his cheeks out angrily. Draco gave a victorious and smug smile when he heard Harry lightly snicker from his insult. His face however fell when he saw the evil grin Inuyasha shot him.

"When this Ritual thing is over I'm going to beat some manners into you punk," he stated before turning and answering Neville's question.

"Hannah and Neville will be helping me out with some stuff while the rest of you are out of it, but first Shippou will be helping Neville into bringing out the rest of his power as he only now has an affinity for plants and can't actually manipulate them yet. It shouldn't take to long so afterwards you will be joining Hannah and I on our little outing. Now are there anymore questions?" he asked clapping his hands together. They all remained silent so he grinned happily.

"Good now would everyone please make an orderly exit through this passageway no curtsies please if you will. Oh and for future reference everyone use this way whenever we are meeting here from now on." He ended before happily booting them out of his rooms. Neville and Harry were walking together discussing what they thought Neville would be doing with him tomorrow.

"Maybe he's going to make you and Hannah clean his room for him," Harry questioned and Neville turned a little green just imagining cleaning that guy's room.

"Oh please no matter how eccentric Inuyasha is he wouldn't make us clean his room. You said it yourself Harry it's probably going to be important because we don't have a lot of time to act. You're just trying to scare poor Neville," Hannah replied and Harry frowned as Neville brightened up.

"Thanks Hannah I was going to have him worrying all night and now he'll sleep like a baby keeping me up with his snoring," he said and Neville punched him in the shoulder making Harry wince and rub the spot.

"Ow! That's going to leave a bruise, stupid plant manipulator and their strong fists," he muttered the last part. Suddenly he heard someone behind him cough and he looked over his shoulder to see Draco standing there and his expression turned instantly icy still hurt from Draco's accusations in Inuyasha's room.

"Yes?" he questioned calmly and was satisfied to see him wince slightly at his tone. Ha! The bastard deserved that he didn't feel the least bit guilty.

"I need to speak with you," Draco said and Harry stopped walking feeling torn before shrugging looking indifferent although his icy attitude hadn't dropped yet. "I'll see you guys later okay?" he stated and they nodded while Neville shot Draco a glare knowing how Harry was sensitive about his fame.

They stood there for a while in silence and Harry felt his irritation grow, and he decided to be the one to break it.

"You want to know the funniest thing about being famous? Everyone you know can turn on you because you don't live up to their ideals. If you say one thing wrong then you're the one who doesn't deserve their friendship and it's all of your fault. You're not aloud to think what you want or dress the way you want or love the person you want because everything you want isn't what everyone's ideals of you fit with," he lashed out and Draco's face didn't change the least bit. Harry felt a bitter laugh bubble in his throat and he let it loose.

"These last weeks I have been so happy, I was aloud to say what I want with no one judging it. I also thought I was finally getting something worth while out of it," he said and his eyes stared into Draco's who looked a tiny bit guilty.

"You did get something, I won't judge you for what you say or expect anything from you. What happened in there was a mistake, I was just so angry with Dumbledore I couldn't hold it in and you were the first I could lash out at. I apologize for that," Draco said and Harry got a sudden epiphany that Draco probably didn't apologize a lot for anything. To bad it wasn't going to get him off the hook that easily.

Harry stared him down for a second and his face cracked lightly when he answered, "I don't like being famous Draco," he said and a tiny tear leaked out showing his despair and anger for the world in it as it splashed against the ground. "I wish more then anything else that I wasn't the boy-who-lived. Every little thing I do is watched by everyone around me, I hate it," he whispered and Draco stalked all the way to him and wrapped him in his arms. Harry silently cried into his shoulder completely baring his soul to Draco in that dark little tunnel where no one could see them. Draco felt a humbling feeling come over him as he carefully held the delicate body to his chest. It seemed like nothing could ever phase Harry, most of the time it seemed like he was a level above most humans not affected by anything they did. Even when they were eleven he was always like that not reacting to any taunting instead just shooting them down with a witty insult and then leaving them.

Now though, Draco thought looking down at the quivering head of Harry Potter, Harry was just like any other human needing the comfort of another person. In retrospect this break down was almost to be expected from all the shit he had gone through.

Draco lifted Harry's head to meet his gray eyes with his wet emerald ones, "I promise Harry I will never leave you to fend for yourself ever again. You now have me and Blaise, Hannah, Neville, Shippou, and Inuyasha to help you. We will never keep anything from you I promise," he said. Harry stared up at him searching his face for any sign that he was lieing. When he saw none a watery smile came to his face and he leaned up and planted his lips on Draco's. He was frantic burying his hands into Draco's hair and slipping his tongue into Draco's mouth. Draco moved his hands down to Harry's thighs and lifted him up turning him around and slamming him into the wall. They separated for air and Draco licked the residue tears from Harry's face groaning when Harry's thighs tightened around his waist. Harry's hands traveled down the blonde's stomach teasingly slipping them up his shirt and leaning towards him to nip at his neck. Just as they were about to continue they heard a voice outside the exit that sounded like Peeves as he started terrorizing some suits of armor.

They held their breath hoping he wouldn't come this way and once they were sure he was gone they let loose the breath.

"I think we might want to be heading up to our rooms now," Harry whispered although he made no move to move from his position.

"Yeah we should big day tomorrow and all," Draco stated. They didn't move before Harry grudgingly loosened his legs hold on Draco's waist and he slipped off of him still pinned between Draco and the wall. Draco leaned down and planted one more kiss on his lips before backing away from him. Harry looked at Draco and got a self-satisfied look on his face.

"I messed up your hair," he stated and Draco gave him an annoyed look.

"Don't even talk to me about hair with that rats nest you have," he said watching as Harry pouted running a hand through his hair.

"What is this?" he questioned pointing between the two and Draco shrugged.

"Whatever you want it to be, although the term boyfriend would be nice," he suggested and Harry smiled giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Boyfriend it is then," he said before waving goodbye to him and walking out of the tunnel swishing his invisibility cloak on him as he walked away.

When he went to bed he was thinking about everything but the dangerous, life threatening ritual that they were performing tomorrow.

**Scene Change**

"Come on Harry! I wanna go to Hogsmead!" Seamus whined to the boy who was curled up on the bed. The small black haired boy groaned loudly when he started to shake him.

"Go away Seamus! I feel like I'm going to barf!" Harry groaned subtly sticking a WWW candy wrapper under his bed. He thought that Fred and George were both the smartest and most sadistic people alive. The candy worked alright but it also made you really feel sick until you took the counter potion

Seamus shied away once he saw Harry's pale face, "You sure you don't want to go to Madam Pomphrey's to give you something for that?"

"NO!" Harry shouted sitting up before groaning when his stomach churned painfully. "That crazy woman would never let me out of her sight if I went, and right now all I want is to sleep in my nice warm bed."

Seamus grinned slightly before shrugging and heading out, "I'll get you some Honeydukes chocolate, okay?" he shouted and Harry just waived at him. Finally, FINALLY, the Irish boy was gone.

Harry dove for the counter potion and chugged it down in one gulp. He took in a long breath while simultaneously color returned to his skin.

"Note to self, Seamus is way to persistent for his own good," Harry muttered before jumping out of bed and changing into a pair of jeans and a large sweatshirt that practically swallowed him. He was going through a life changing ritual and damn it he was going to be comfortable!

Silently he padded down the stairs and gave a grin to Neville who was waiting for him. They walked out of the common room and put on Harry's invisibility cloak carefully walking down the hall.

"Where did you get this thing?" Neville whispered to Harry.

Silence.

"It was my fathers," he said finally and Neville nodded in understanding. They were quiet the rest of the way mentally preparing themselves for what lay ahead.

They reached the secret entrance to Inuyasha's rooms and Harry folded up his cloak placing it inside his bag he had at his waist. They walked in and noticed that they were the last to arrive except Inuyasha.

"What took you guys so long?" huffed Hannah tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You try living in a dorm with Seamus Finnegan and see if you ever get anything done," Harry snarked back. "I had to swallow one of those WWW candies to convince him I was actually sick, my advice pretend to gag next time," he cautioned.

Hannah laughed at this, "While I wasn't planning on eating one of those things before I'll take your word on it."

"And in the case you actually get sick I'll play doctor for your Hannah," Blaise butted in making Hannah blush to her toes and turn away.

"Did you hear a denial in there?" Harry whispered to Neville who snickered slightly. Harry looked around the room and his eyes landed on Draco who sat on the couch in a relaxed position. Harry smirked and sauntered over to the blonde bending over to poke him in the face.

"And what would our resident Malfoy be brooding about?" Harry questioned. Draco looked up at him snapping out of his day dream before sending him a smirk.

"Well of course I was dreaming of being your therapist for a while after this whole ritual business is over," he said. The others looked confused at what he was saying while Harry felt a blush rise to his face remembering their conversation from weeks before.

"Sorry but you see I have sworn off all doctors, looks like you're going to have to get a different profession," he said breezily standing up strait and folding his arms with a smirk.

"Really?" Draco asked an eyebrow cocked before he snapped a leg out and tripped Harry. Harry squawked his arms flailing behind him as he fell into the slytherin's lap his face in his chest. The room was laughing by now as Harry flailed in the others lap trying not to fall or embarrass himself further.

"Yes I know you can't keep your hands off me Potter, but please could you try and handle yourself while in the presence of others?" Draco asked the room was in hysterics by now.

"I don't see you trying to get rid of me," Harry challenged finally settling with his legs on either side of the blonde and his hands spread against his chest. He got a mischievous look on his face as he leaned forward and purred into his ear, "In fact your little friend is telling me you are enjoying this position very much, dear boyfriend of mine."

It was now Draco's moment to feel uncomfortable, but as he was about to snap out of it they heard the clearing of someone's throat. They turned to see Inuyasha had entered the door with a large book with old looking pages. His eyebrow was raised at them and grudgingly Harry slipped out of Draco's lap and sat down on the floor. Inuyasha nodded to them before slamming the book onto the table and flipping it open.

"Now that we're all here, how's about we get this started?"

**Please Review!**

**Pretty **

**pretty **

**pretty **

**pretty **

**pretty **

**pretty**

**PLEASE!**


	6. Soul

An: Yasers

Hidden Inside

Chapter 6: Soul

By Bored-Is-My-Favorite-Word

"The name of this ritual is called the Magical Ancestor Ritual. A witch wishing to bond with another man who wasn't human created it a long time ago. It took her a long time to create it, but she did and when the Ministry found out they had her executed and the copies of it destroyed. Fortunately I happened to procure myself a copy of it. This book is her original one with all her notes and sketches. The final copy of it is in the back, which is what we will be using," Inuyasha continued flipping to the back of it. At the top were the words _Spirit_ written in flowy cursive script. A sketch was in the middle of a person with a ghostly type figure wrapped around it. It gave the same explanation as Inuyasha had given them around it and on the next page was the part of the ritual they would have to perform today.

"Where did you get all the things needed for this Inuyasha?" Hannah asked scanning the page with a curious look.

Blaise snorted, "It's not as uncommon as you might think, most of these things you can find at the stores in that ratty tatty place connected to Diagon Alley, everything else can be found in similar places," she said. She ran her eyes over the book hungrily though. "Hey Inuyasha you don't suppose I could…?"

"Not a chance Blaise," Inuyasha said scooting it away from her, "Maybe after we're completely done, and then I might allow you to look at it from the safety of my rooms with me watching you the entire time."

Blaise scowled at him but conceded.

"Alright everyone follow me, we are heading out to the Forbidden Forest to do this part I already have everything set up. The forest should cover up the magical signature that unleashing your instincts will give, but I have the place heavily warded in case that it doesn't." He said before grabbing them and seeming to slide across the air to the forest. They all landed smoothly on the ground and Harry was looking at Inuyasha like he was god.

"Teach me that," Harry demanded looking desperate.

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow, "What? Sliding?"

Harry nodded eagerly, "It's the only form of magical travel that hasn't left me sick and embarrassed every time I use it so please teach me it."

Inuyasha rubbed his chin before shrugging, "I guess it wouldn't hurt anything, I learned it from a friend of a friend. Of course the first time I did it I landed myself in a pond with no clothes on." He said looking annoyed.

"Can I go to these lessons and watch?" Draco asked, he looked just a little to excited by that. Harry blushed heatedly and elbowed him in the stomach.

"All right kiddies settle down, we need to walk some to get to this place so follow me!" Inuyasha said happily before marching in a random direction. They all looked at each other before following his lead. It was slightly eerie that even though it was completely light outside everything around them was still dark.

"You better not lead us through a centaur herd," Harry mumbled out loud.

Inuyasha smirked, "All though that would be interesting I doubt we would have enough time for a ritual afterwards."

Hannah looked confused, "What's so bad about running into centaurs, I've met Firenze and he seems nice enough, although a little weird."

Harry gave her a dark grin that made her shiver, "You didn't see what happened to Umbridge after she insulted them, they don't particularly like humans. Except Hagrid of course, but you can't not like Hagrid."

Draco arched a brow, "I don't know what you're talking about I do it quite easily."

Harry scowled at him slightly but ignored it, "Where is this place you're taking us?"

"Right up a head," he responded and they broke free to enter a clearing. It was definitely big enough for the ritual and they all felt their hair stand on end from all the wards around this place.

"This place looks slightly familiar," Harry mumbled looking around slightly. His eyes landed on a spot a little bit away and noticed that there was an imprint in the grass as if something…

"No way," Harry stated his back going rigid as he stared at the spot.

Draco noticed his look and felt nervous before recognizing the place to, "No. No way. Nah-uh. Ant gonna happen!" He stated backing up to the tree line.

"What the hell are you guys problem?" Blaise asked impatiently.

"I refuse to perform a ritual on a clearing where a unicorn was slaughtered!" Harry hissed backing up from it.

"A unicorn?" Hannah asked a little afraid.

Inuyasha looked at the spot as well trying to find anything besides the flattened grass to signal something had been there. "I don't see any residual magic, are you guys sure it was here?"

"I'm still confused what the hell are you guys talking about?" snapped Blaise.

"First year," Neville said finally realizing what the other two were talking about. Everyone focused on him but he didn't notice. He was looking pretty pale as he stared at the surroundings. "Draco, Harry, me, and Hermione all received detention for staying out after hours. We had to come out into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. Something had been killing the unicorns in the forest and we were supposed to find one that was wounded. We all split up into groups, Harry and Draco were in one and they found the unicorn, but it was already dead."

"Some kind of monster was eating it, or its blood to be more precise. It looked like a dementor actually." Draco mumbled suddenly pondering it.

Harry shook his head, "Not a dementor, it was Voldemort, he wasn't strong enough to have a body of his own so he was just a spirit. He was drinking unicorn blood because it can sustain you even if you are at deaths door."

Harry seemed to have shaken himself out of his funk and now just looked disturbed, "It wasn't what I really thought my first time seeing a unicorn would be like."

Inuyasha gave them an understanding look, "Be that as it may this is the best spot to perform the ritual so we will just have to arrange it so that no one is near the spot. It was a long time ago so no magic should mess with the ritual."

"If you say so," Draco said but nobody believed he actually thought Inuyasha was right.

"Alright everyone grab a spot that keeps you spaced out, Hannah you stand at the edge of the clearing and keep your wand ready, we wouldn't want anything to happen to you with all the nasty creatures lurking around would we?" Everyone grabbed a spot trying to stay clear of the unicorn spot as it was dubbed.

"Now I'm gonna help you each individually set up your ruins circles. We will be using a hardened substance from each creature you possess as a focus as you draw with your wands." He said bringing an assortment of items out.

For Blaise he gave Kagura's fan, it wouldn't do well as a weapon because it was to well tuned to the other demon but it would do well with just focusing magic. For Harry he gave a long pointed fire stone with a cat creature hair in the center.

"Yours was a toughie because of being mixed so I had to make something, the stone is a centering stone used to focus fire creatures power when they are children so they don't blow people to kingdom come, the hair is just a cat creatures hair I fused in the center." He explained to Harry who nodded looking very interested in the stone with its bright red flickering surface.

"It's so pretty," Harry mumbled wanting to coo over its shiny exterior but holding back.

Inuyasha just smirked before moving to Draco, he gave him a knife handcrafted by a lightening elf. He had to search everywhere to find the damn thing but he did and Draco was instantly fixated on it. For Neville he gave the obvious a long strait piece of wood that his wand was made from.

"Thank you for being so easy to find," Inuyasha said and Neville grinned taking hold of the wood and nodding. Shippou pulled Neville away to get him started while Inuysha instructed the other three.

"For the past few weeks I have been teaching you how to focus your magic through your weapons, the same thing can be said about this. We will be focusing your magic through these objects and in fact writing the ruins with magic, observe." Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga and it glowed but did not revert to its huge form instead, he started to draw ruins in the air with it, the ruins crackled with his magic running through them.

The others watched carefully as he did this and tried to memorize the ruins as best they could. Inuyasha stepped away from the ruins glowing and they stayed where they were as he came to them looking at them seriously.

"I will help you with the ruins but you will be the one focusing your magic and drawing them, if you do a stupid mistake while this is going you will feel the consequences. Now draw your ruins carefully with your wand while holding your focuses in the other. This will be the easy part as you draw them as it takes little magic just focus." He instructed and soon they each had their circles drawn although it took up to an hour as they worked making sure everything was perfect.

Inuyasha instructed them on every detail as they worked on the first part of the ritual. He instructed them on exactly what to do, when to do it and how. The hardest part was when they had to chant the ruins while simultaneously cutting a small incision on their wrist. Now while most people would think this is for blood it actually wasn't, the ruins stemmed the blood flow while they pored even more magic from their wrists on to the ruins charging them so highly they glowed flashing colors of their magic's aura.

They got to the final part of the first ritual and Shippou led Hannah far away in case a back lash came from the magic exposure. Inuyasha tapped the key stones in each of their spots making sure their individual wards were set up before having them finish the first part.

Spirit wasn't as magically insane as the two other steps as it wasn't changing anything except things in their minds. Of course for this they had to bring down any occlumency shields they had. If you didn't then the rituals power would smash it completely down. No the thing about this one was dealing with them afterwards when their instincts were out of wack.

Blaise, Harry, and Draco all fell to the ground after the ritual finished only twitching once and a while.

Inuyasha grinned as he peered down at them, "Oh goodie they did it right."

Neville peered at them from over Shippou's shoulder, "Really how can you tell?"

Inuyasha looked over at him and said quite seriously, "Their brains aren't decorating the ground." Neville looked down and gulped at his twitching comrades.

"Oh," he squeaked while Shippou chuckled slightly wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Quite, now Neville, Hannah, if you will follow me? We have things to see people to do and all that jazz. Shippou you stay here and protect them, warn me if anything happens." He said sternly to the kitsune. Shippou nodded nuzzling Neville's hair before sitting down and looking alert. Hannah giggled from the blush Neville was sporting and only winked when he scowled at her.

Then Inuyasha slid them out of the forest not to reappear for a couple of hours.

Draco's mindscape

Draco woke up quite suddenly and he snapped his head around warily peering at his surroundings. He looked to be on a beaten battle field with weapons and beat up dirt, however there were no bodies to signify that there had been a battle so Draco was confused.

"Of course there are no bodies, this is a battle in your mind," a silky and demanding voice said behind him. Draco quickly spun around raising his wand at the intruder before blinking in shock.

It was himself, albeit extremely different but definitely him. The other Draco had long silky hair sort of like Lucius' except that his was free flowing and not slicked back. He wore battle armor of some sort, shining a dark copper color and his mouth was twisted into the same smirk Draco usually wore.

"Lightening elf," Draco muttered, shocked despite himself. Could that be him, if he learned how to embrace his creature past?

"Oh give the boy a gold star," he replied sarcastically rolling his eyes before leveling his gaze with his, "Yes I am a lightening elf, the tiny bit of lightening elf you have left in your blood stream and magic. Now what are you doing here?"

He was blunt and to the point shocking Draco out of his awed state. Draco looked around him considerately from the battle worn mind to the elf across from him.

"My magic is trying to affiliate itself with your spirit because I am going through the Magical Ancestor Ritual. I don't exactly know why I'm here though," Draco said to the other. He looked considering before snorting and pointing at the landscape.

"The way of lightening elves is not passed down through blood line, it can only be taught by other elves. However instincts and thought patterns are passed through magic. This battle ground represents the fight between your more base instincts not to submit and the pureblood rules forcing you to cower. You are here to decide whether or not you want to be in tune with your instincts." He said and Draco listened closely.

"Why wouldn't I want to be in tune with my instincts?" he questioned looking at the field trying to figure out the purpose of being here.

He shook his head, "Surrendering to instincts is not easy, you will find that sometimes you won't be in control of your reactions to things. It means giving up your hard earned pureblood mask and not hiding who you are. You will be vulnerable to others, and vulnerable to comrades. Seeking revenge when you should be planning an escape. And becoming overbearing to would be lovers to the point they want nothing to do with you."

That last part made a ding in Draco's head, 'would be lovers'? Did he mean Harry? Was it possible if Draco became an elf that Harry would not be able to stand him?

He couldn't! They had only just got together; they still had to learn each others favorite colors, exchange gifts, cuddle up near a freaking fire for petes sake!

Draco almost refused before closing his mouth and scrunching his eyebrows. Then again he would be able to protect Harry better this way wouldn't he? Be stronger for his and his friend's protection. Besides Harry was going through a harder transformation then Draco's own, he would need understanding. Also it would be a god kick in the pants to his father for trying to force all those pureblood ideologies down his throat.

Draco had made up his mind and looked at his Elvin counterpart.

Elven Draco picked up on his thoughts and gave him a warning look, "You will never be able to work under Voldemort, not a pureblood. Your instincts would never allow you to cower before another. He would kill you for insubordination; maybe even go after your family. Can you live with that?"

Draco nodded.

"I do," he said simply making no fancy speeches. The other would understand, after all he was a Malfoy.

And he did understand, he gave a small smirk before disappearing into a whisp of air.

"So mote it be."

While subcoming to the pain Draco had a thought that made him laugh.

He would have forsaken the Dark Lord anyways; he was sleeping with the enemy.

Blaise's Mindscape

Blaise was instantly awake the moment she entered the mindscape. She was well versed in the mind arts and instantly realized where she was at and so sat cross legged on the ground waiting for something to happen.

Now Blaise was bored as she studied her mind for the tenth time. She was in a large wide open grassy plain, a part of her mind she had never been before. The air itself was charged with magic as she peered around looking for something to do.

"You have a lot of patience don't you?"

She wasn't surprised by the voice and looked to her left where another person sat. It was a girl who was looking at her curiously. She wore a simple toga like garment and had red slash marks on her cheeks, legs, and arms. Her hair was pulled back into two long braids resting on her back and she was floating in the air.

Blaise took in all of this in a second and nodded her head, "Hm you must be my minds manifestation of my wind demons soul."

The girl grinned, "Got it in one, smart and patient, must have gotten that from someone else. I'm never patient, at least not while I'm flying."

Blaise arched an eyebrow, "Why would my mind create you to represent a demoness?"

She shrugged laying on her side and floating around, "Who knows? Maybe because you are never childish and do something just for fun?"

Blaise felt offended even though she shouldn't, after all the girl was a part of her mind. "There are too many things to do, I can't have fun or someone will take advantage of me."

"What about Hannah?" She asked curiously tilting her head.

Blaise glared at the girl, "So what if I like Hannah, she's pure and innocent, she wouldn't hurt a fly least of all me."

"How do you know? You can't be sure of that; after all she was cheated on before, what if she can't handle another relationship? Or worse what if she goes back to the other girl?"

Blaise sneered, "That Bones girl was a menace, Hannah would never go back to her."

"I wouldn't be so sure, she did date her for two years after all," she landed on the ground and waited while Blaise sorted out her thoughts. Then she walked over almost flying to her side.

"Let's do cart wheels!" she squealed tugging Blaise's hand.

Blaise scoffed, "That's so childish, no way."

The girl pouted, "So? Sometimes to think you need to not think and the best way to do that is doing something fun so lets do some cart wheels."

Well she couldn't argue with that logic, she got up to do some cart wheels.

The first couple of times she kept falling down because she hadn't done them in a long time. Then she got determined and before she knew it she was giggling along side her smaller companion and cart wheeling across the grassy field like a pro.

She finally fell to the grass breathing heavily and looked over at the other who had a wide grin on her face.

"What do I do now?" Blaise asked. The others eyes twinkled before winking at her mysteriously.

"It's okay, you've done enough."

And then there was pain.

Harry's Mindscape

Unlike Blaise Harry was not having as nearly a fun time with his apparitions.

"Stop throwing fireballs at me!" Harry shouted ducking behind a tree.

"Oh don't be such a baby!" shouted a girls voice before a fireball came sailing past him. A girl with red flaming hair stood from where the fireball had come from. She wore red leather armor and had bright green eyes and was pouting as Harry kept dodging out of the way.

"You know you can't dodge all day," said a male voice. Harry looked up at the tree he was under scowling at the boy. The boy looked like a younger version of Harry except he had black cat ears, tail, and no glasses. Also he wore black leather and a cat collar. He was lounging in the branch over head smirking down at the flustered Harry.

"What am I supposed to do stand out there and get hit with fireballs?" Harry snarked once again ducking as the fire ball hit the branch.

The boy shrugged, "Hey you're the one who conjured her to represent your fire creature soul you should have given her a calmer temperament."

Harry stuck his tongue out at the other making him snicker. Harry sighed before recklessly charging at the girl taking her by surprise. He body tackled her bringing her down to the ground making them both oomph.

"That was beautiful, excellent reasoning skills you got there Harry," the cat boy said sarcastically clapping his hands slowly.

"Bite me!" Harry and the girl yelled to the other before looking at each other surprised and narrowing matching green eyes.

"What the hell is your problem?! Are you fucking insane?!" Harry questioned the girl incredulously.

"My problem?! What the hell is your problem?! Not only did you let that snake freak make a connection with your mind but you're also already sixteen and you still haven't gotten laid yet! I'm dying here man!" She yelled making Harry blush profusely.

"I second that statement," said the cat boy suddenly looking extremely alert.

Harry growled low in his throat, "I'm working on it damn it, sheesh no one can be satisfied with what they got," he mumbled low in his throat.

The girl suddenly brightened considerably, "Really?! Yeah!"

She hugged him and Harry awkwardly patted her back looking confused, "Hey I got a question can you show me where Voldemort made the connection with my mind?"

The other two shivered, "Are you going to kill it?" the cat boy asked with big hopeful eyes.

Harry gave a grim smile, "I'm sure going to try."

The other two looked at each other before a door appeared in one of the many trees, "This way."

They walked through the door with Harry ducking in after them. They instantly came out into another part of his mind and Harry instantly recoiled at the sight before him.

It was a tree, or what used to be a tree, It was engorged with no leaves, it's bark looking burnt and it's branches twisted and crooked. Roots were sticking out from the ground leaving upturned soil and the ground looked like it had been turned to ash.

"That's not obvious at all," Harry muttered arching an eyebrow.

"It's been here this long hasn't it?" The cat boy snarked making Harry wince and nod his head.

"True," he replied before rolling up his sleeves and running a hand through his hair. "Well first things first, we're going to need to burn this tree, then we'll get to the roots."

"Fun," the girl said maniacally lighting up fireballs in her hands. Harry drew out his wand readying himself.

"On the count of three blast it with all you got okay?" he asked getting a nod. The cat boy turned tail and moved as far back as possible.

"I'll be moral support, all the way over here," he said waving cheerfully. Harry rolled his eyes and readied himself.

"One…Two…" they both tensed, "Three!"

A cannon blast sound lit the area as they both fired off fire at the tree as much as possible. Harry winced as he started to experience pain from the removal of Voldemort's mind link.

This would take a while.

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha growled slightly under his throat looking down at the dusted vampire. He had tried to sell him cheep pieces of shit and then had attacked Hannah. He had no doubt that after all the weight training that Hannah could have killed him, but she was still skittish and shy.

"Come on, obviously we won't be getting anything here," Inuyasha signaled to Neville and Hannah who nodded. Hannah looked a little pale, Inuyasha was thankful it was a vampire so there was no blood once it died. However when they got back he was going to start instructing them on how to kill different creatures as this was ridiculous.

"Um Inuyasha where are we going now?" Neville questioned.

Inuyasha winked at the plant wielder, "To someone who can help with your weapons problem. Also I do believe he might be willing to part with some potentially dangerous plants you can use."

Neville grinned at the last part and Inuyasha pushed down the urge to coo at the boy over how cute he was. Inuyasha shook his head once to clear his thoughts and concentrated over where they needed to go next.

He grabbed both of his students and slid them towards their next destination.

They all arrived at an open crop field completely different from the place they had just been making Hannah and Neville look confused.

"My old friend Jamenji owns all of these fields; he is a half demon who loves plants, especially exotic plants. In all truthfulness I didn't even know if he would still be here." Inuyasha explained to the other two before happily walking up to the large building. He reared back an arm and knocked loudly on the door three times. It rang inside the building before there was the sound of footsteps coming to the door.

"Yes?" questioned a Japanese man. Neville and Hannah gained confused looks but Inuyasha just replied in Japanese.

"I wish to speak with Jamenji, could you tell him Inuyasha is at the door?" he asked politely.

The man looked incredulous before shrugging, "I'll see if he's available, please come in."

Inuyasha smiled brightly, "Thank you!"

They all followed the man inside and Inuyasha whistled slightly.

"Dang Jamenji's been doing well for himself," Inuyasha commented. The home was large, almost a mansion with plants everywhere, so many in fact it was practically a jungle with flowering plants decorating the ceiling and vines trailing the walls. Neville actually had to stop as he was over powered by how many different plants there were. The Forbidden Forest didn't bother him so much because he was so used to it, but all of these plants that were cultivated by one person were taxing to him. Even so he couldn't help but stare in awe around him.

"They're so happy," Neville whispered cupping the head of a particularly dangerous looking plant softly. The plant seemed to stand at attention at his touch and it's spine straightened.

"I hope they are, I care for them every day after all. Now why is a dog demon, a miko, and plant wielder here?"

Neville whipped his head around releasing the plant embarrassedly flushing. He stared in awe at the tall imposing man that was Jamenji. Jamenji was a half demon a foot taller then Hagrid with a hunched back, one bulbous eye, and a sickly yellow skin tone. He wore a gardener's outfit and had a small smile on his face, wrinkles around his eyes crinkled curiously. Neville instantly liked him realizing this was the demon who had taken care of all these plants.

"Ohaiyo Jamenji," Inuyasha said cheerfully waiving at the other. Jamenji turned to look at him and looked even more curious if possible.

"Inuyasha! What a pleasant surprise, I haven't seen you in over five centuries, you look like you've barely aged," Jamenji said astonished before grinning at the other. Neville and Hannah looked at each other shocked, how old were these demons?

"Yeah there is a really good story behind that, but for now I wanted to ask for your help," Inuyasha pleaded making big gold puppy dog eyes at the other.

Jamenji grinned, "Of course, anything for you, I am at your service Pup."

Hannah giggled at the nick name while Inuyasha's eyebrow ticked, "Hey I'm older then you!"

"Really now? This," he tapped his nose, "Says you're barely out of teen hood, I'm surprised some Taikyoukai hasn't swept down and started keeping tabs on you."

Inuyasha grinned mysteriously, "I have my ways.

"Well what is it you needed Inuyasha?" Jamenji commented.

Inuyasha cocked a thumb at Hannah and Neville, "These are two of my students, three more are undergoing an extremely dangerous ritual right now. What I need help with is finding a good place that makes weapons, and a need to stalk Neville up with some seeds to get him started on training with his plants."

Jamenji smiled slyly, it looked devilish on his face and made Inuyasha question his choice in friends for a second, "I think I can help you."

PAGGGGE BREAKKKK

Blaise was the first one to wake up her eyes snapping open and feeling as light as a feather even though she weighed the same. Her eyes were alight happily and she skipped out of the ruin circle she was in over to the wary Shippou.

"Hi!" she said with a large grin scaring the shit out of him because of the normally calm girl's actions.

"Um… hi?" he questioned waving to her hesitantly.

"Wow you have really pretty hair, I never noticed that before!" she said actually squealing. This is when Shippou actually started to panic.

"Okay who the hell are you?!" he questioned getting in a defensive position.

Blaise seemed to switch personality's extremely quickly going back to her calm state, "So sorry for her actions Shippou she's just a little excited is all."

"Am not!" Blaise retorted to herself.

"Yes you are, calm down you are scaring the shit out of poor Shippou," she said to herself calmly.

Shippou rubbed his forehead, "I am not mature enough to deal with this, I'm calling Inuyasha."

He brought out a glowing fire marble ignoring Blaise's murmur of 'shiny.'

"Inuyasha? Oi dog breath are you there?!" he shouted into his marble.

"What do you want midget?!" shouted Inuyasha's voice sounding annoyed.

"Blaise woke up and she's acting a little weird." He said before there was a blast of magic sending him and Blaise spinning. He shouted before landing on his back with an oomph.

"-ippou! Shippou! Are you okay?!" Inuyasha's voice shouted sounding worried.

He grunted holding the marble to his mouth, "Fine, it looks like Harry's having a little trouble though. Please get back, now would be nice."

"I'm already here," he said behind the fox demon hoisting Shippou to his feet. Shippou shook himself off looking into the worried brown of eyes of Neville.

"Are you okay?" he questioned checking him over worriedly. Shippou flashed him a cocky grin.

"Fine just scared witless by Blaise," he said.

"That was AWESOME! Can we do that again? I got like ten feet off the gound!" Blaise said spinning around in circles and giggling.

Hannah said a very un-Hannah thing, "The fuck?"

Hannah went to deal with Blaise while Inuyasha checked over the other two still sleeping.

He nodded slightly, "Nothing bad, just some magical backlash from Harry. The ritual is burning away at his connection with Voldemort. It could take a day or two to finish. I'm surprised Blaise is up as fast as she is."

Blaise snorted, "I got in my mind and my wind demoness wanted me to do cart wheels."

"Hey that's not nice! It helped a lot; you needed to have a little fun!"

It was highly unnerving to watch the usually calm Blaise argue with herself so Inuyasha cut in, "It's just after the ritual so your two entities are barely connected, you should start to become integrated in the next couple of weeks, and then your body will have become used to your new instincts."

"To what play all the time?" she asked sarcastically.

"I want to go flying!" she said then before excitedly grabbing Hannah's hand making her squeak and blush, "Let's go fly!"

She stood for a second before Blaise spoke again.

"I don't have the power to fly yet idiot."

"You know you just called yourself an idiot right?" Inuyasha questioned having way to much fun at the others expense.

Blaise scowled, "Come on Hannah we can go fly on brooms instead."

Hannah stuttered slightly and Blaise frowned, "Don't say it like that be polite!"

Blaise gritted her teeth before giving a smile to the blushing blonde, "Would you mind going on a broom ride with me Ms. Abott?" Then she bowed like a charming prince making Hannah giggle slightly.

"Um… sure I guess," she said shyly before looking over at Inuyasha, "It's alright if we leave now right?"

He frowned rubbing his chin, "It shouldn't be a problem, try not to be to obvious in the multiple personality thing Blaise."

Blaise was already starting to leave waving at him.

"Will do!"

"Call us when Harry and Draco wake up!" Hannah shouted before they were both gone presumably to the Quidditch pitch.

"And now we wait?" Shippou questioned Inuyasha who nodded slightly.

"And now we wait," he said plopping against a tree outside the magical barrier in his human form. He cocked his head slightly before grinning at the other two.

"Anyone got any cards?"


	7. Broom Closets

Chapter Seven: Broom Closets

By Bored-Is-My-Favorite-Word

Harry stopped his attack trying to catch his breath while the girl next to him collapsed on the ground breathing heavily. They had destroyed the entire trunk of the tree, but had only grazed the root system. Luckily they were easy enough to pinpoint, it was just complicated because there was so many of the roots and they were spread very far. It would take a while to destroy them all.

"This is going to take forever," the girl whined slightly. She turned her head to glare at the cat-Harry who was lounging away from them. "Why don't you help huh?!" she shouted at him.

He arched an eyebrow and deadpanned, "And do what, scratch them to death?"

"Better then just sitting there!" she snapped at him annoyed. Harry rubbed his temples as he felt a headache coming on.

"Could you two stop fighting? There has got to be a better way to destroy the roots then just blasting them," he said mumbling out loud.

They all sat in silence before cat-Harry suddenly sighed, "It's so easy just think of some magical pesticide that can destroy all of these roots in a fast acting pace. This is your mind after all, anything you say goes."

Harry and the girl stared at the other who was dozing dumbfounded, "Why didn't I think of that?" Harry asked.

"Technically you did." Cat-Harry said. Harry shushed him so he did not get confused. He imagined three large containers of pesticide that was designed to destroy any invading pests. Three canisters immediately appeared and he grabbed one handing one to the other two.

"Bwahaha die evil plant," the girl said poring the pesticide over the areas with large roots.

"So once I'm done killing the roots can I leave?" Harry questioned them. They both looked at each other before looking at the other cautiously.

"Do you promise to go have sex with the blonde as soon as possible?" the boy asked tilting his head. Harry blushed red from top to bottom and could only nod in confirmation.

They both smiled brightly, "Then you can go now."

Harry dropped to the ground as pain roared into exsistence.

***Back with Inuyasha and the others***

Inuyasha squinted at the other three playing cards a smirk on his face and resisting the urge to cackle.

"Do you have any…4's?!"

"Fuck!"

Shippou cursed as he gave up his cards to the other. Draco remained impassive only arching an eyebrow with a cold face while Neville chuckled at the others plight.

Draco had awoken a while ago and he didn't seem as different as before. His alter ego was blunter and more truthful but basically had the same reactions to most things as Draco would. Draco was worried over Harry who would spontaneously let loose bursts of magic for the last two hours. Inuyasha had kept a light air going even though they were all pretty tense because the brunette had not awoken yet.

"Do you think he's going to wake up soon?" Neville questioned looking at his friend nervously.

"Of course he'll wake up soon, if he doesn't I'll kill him," Draco replied back smoothly. No sooner had he said that then the force field around Harry had lifted.

Draco was immediately by the others side, he looked slightly pale but the same as ever which was a good sign in Draco's book even if his magic was swirling chaotically.

"Potter, wake up." Draco said shaking him slightly. Neville sent him a frown but it had the desired affect as Harry blinked his eyes open and met the gaze of Draco's silver ones. His eyes had to adjust but finally a sensual smile curled the brunette's lips as he wrapped his arms around the others neck. He practically purred his greeting, "He-llo handsome."

Draco's eyes widened when he was pulled down into a forceful kiss groaning from the pressure before kissing back just as fiercely making the brunette quail under him.

Harry broke the kiss suddenly looking mortified, "Damn it! Not in front of everyone!"

His expression changed again, "B..but pleeeeease!"

Once again a change as he got a calm look, "It's not like he wasn't enjoying it."

"Yeah!"

"I said no!"

Draco stared dumbfounded and slightly horny as Harry proceeded to get into a heavy debate with himself. His face suddenly got stony as he placed his hand over Harry's mouth, "Please be silent."

Harry did go quiet and stared at the other incredulously resisting the urge to bite down on the hand covering his mouth.

Inuyasha decided to add his two cents, "Thank you Blondie, now if we could all head back to the castle before the Headmaster realizes you are missing?"

Harry growled in the back of his throat, the sound strange coming from the petit boy. Draco, however, just grabbed the other boy by the waist and pulled him into his side. Harry yelped from the sudden movement and his mouth gaped open as Malfoy proceeded to carry him bridal style towards the castle. Neville was also gaping at the blondes audacity and felt a sense of doom rising from the pit of his stomach.

Draco felt a tap on his cheek and looked down into simmering emerald eyes, "Yes?"

Harry's eyes twitched, "What is it you think you are doing?"

His mouth turned into a frown, "I'm carrying you after all you just underwent a very dark ritual and are trying to assimilate two different beings into your magic."

Harry pouted, "I can walk by myself I'm not drained, in fact I feel kind of buzzed right now."

The blonde gave him a deadpan look, "You're probably drunk off of to much magic."

Harry's lips formed an 'O' shape as he nodded.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"If you don't put me down I'll make sure you wake up with bright red Weasley hair." He said calmly having a devil look in his eyes as he gazed at the nervous blonde who sighed before putting him down.

"God damn hybrids are always so complicated," he was muttering under his breath. He refused to take his arm away from around him and Harry relented because he was just too damn tired to care.

"Where do you want us to go Inuyasha?" Neville asked him later once they were near the edge of the forest. The dog demon stopped them and put his arms around all of them before sliding them back to his rooms.

"You can all leave from the tunnel and return to your dorms or something, just try and be inconspicuous," he almost pleaded with the crazy teens with multiple personalities.

Harry wobbled slightly and seemed to giggle almost tripping over himself.

"Look at all the pretty lights," he said twirling around the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Draco asked partly worried and partly amused by the giggling savior.

Inuyasha gave the boy a curious look, "Well Harry has always been the one most in tune with Hogwart's magic, doing the ritual pulled up a large amount of instincts not to mention any of his sensing abilities were doubled because of his cat creature seeing as they are known for their magic sensing skills." He peered once more at the boy and smirked, "Basically he's drunk from the magic over load."

Harry tripped slightly stumbling into Inuyasha who caught him and steadied him giving the boy an amused look because of his goofy face. Harry gave a slight purr and laid his head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"So tired sensei, all the lights are making me sleepy," he mumbled. Draco's eyes became slightly steely as he snatched Harry from the dog demon and held him in his arms with a growl.

Harry could care less and just settled his head into the others neck, letting lose content purring noises while Inuyasha positively howled in laughter at the blonde.

"Neh neh blondie seems like Harry-kun likes his sensei more then his boyfriend huh?" he teased. If he wasn't holding Harry he would have probably tried to fry him but all he could do now was glare coldly.

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out, "Geeze all of you love birds get out, to much of this sweetness and I might puke."

Draco didn't have to be told twice and was out of there quickly carrying the brunette. Shippou made sure Inuyasha was fine and was waived off before he also left with Neville. Inuyasha gave a soft growl.

"All this sexual tension is going to kill me," he mumbled before grinning and leaving his rooms as well, "I think it's time to pay Snape a visit."

No sooner had he made it down the hall however then he was called by the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

"Ah Inuyasha, just the man I wanted to see," Dumbledore said with a cheery grin.

"I bet," he murmured before whipping around his black hair gliding with him as he moved. "Professor Dumbledore what can I do you for?" he questioned with fake cheerfulness careful to keep up his mind shields in case the other tried anything underhanded.

"I wanted to speak with you about the students you have taken under your wing; you have yet to give me a list of students you have taken on yet. I wanted to know if their lessons and such are going well." He said it with such a smile on his face you would never believe that he had been going crazy trying to figure out who the students were.

Inuyasha gave a secretive smile, "Their lessons are going well, I believe they'll be up to standard soon for me to get them started on the really ancient magic I have in store." Well learning how to control the powers of almost extinct creatures and demons was pretty ancient if you asked Inuyasha.

Dumbledore frowned, "I hope you are not doing anything that I would frown upon. Please keep in mind that the students are fragile beings."

Inuyasha thought of Neville's training with plants, Hannah's new strength from weights, Draco and his dueling, Harry with his ability to sense magic, and Blaise's calculating mind. These kids were anything but fragile.

Inuyasha gave him a half smile, "Dumbledore I swear I'm not doing anything that I don't think they can handle."

Dumbledore took this as compliance to his rules and gave a large smile, "Excellent! Well I'll just be on my way then, good luck with your students Inuyasha."

He was gone before he heard the demons reply of, "Luck has got nothing on these kids."

!SCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECANGESCENECHANGE!

Draco gave a very unimpressed face when Harry came down the stairs clutching his head like he had had a hangover. The brunette sat heavily next to the blonde giving a low hiss.

"I hate sensing magic," he whispered closing his green eyes so as not to see all of the bright lights. They sat in an out of the way corner of the hall where most people would not see them, including Dumbledore.

'_If you worked harder at meditation this wouldn't be happening.'_

"_Hush!"_

"Well maybe if you worked better at your meditating this wouldn't be so hard," Draco said with a sideways glance. Harry could just feel the superior smirk his cat creature gave.

'_At least you picked a mate with some sense.'_

"_And a nice looking backside!"_ His fire creature chirped up.

"Your impute is not helping!" Harry bit back referring to his creatures and Draco. It had been a week since they had finished the ritual. Luckily they had their separated personalities mostly speaking in their minds.

Draco's face turned stony, "Suck it up."

Mostly.

The blonde's face immediately turned back to more sympathetic, "Excuse him he has no manners." Harry shrugged before giving the other a grin.

"Usually I could say the same about you," he teased laughing when Draco gave him an affronted look.

The blonde sniffed, "Well if your going to be like that you don't get any headache potion from me." He made to stand and was immediately pulled back down to eye level with the brunette who had a crazed look.

"Don't tease me like that Malfoy," he warned, "If you have even a drop of headache potion on you it better be given to me."

Draco pondered, "I don't know," he said slowly taking a potion from his bag and throwing it back and forth between his hands. "What are you willing to give for it?"

Harry scowled at the smirk on the others face his eyes never leaving the bottle.

"_Offer him oral."_ His cat creature said with a purr eyeing the blonde. Harry almost fell over from embarrassment over the others suggestion.

"_Are you kidding?! If I were you I would just take it from him with force!"_ his fire girl suggested with a twitchy grin that just screamed diabolical.

The cat-boy considered this, _"Hm…. I think we could manage something like that."_

Harry groaned burying his head into his knees to hide his blush their conversation was giving him. While pondering his situation he felt a hand gently grasp his chin and tilt his head up meeting eyes with a pair of strict silver ones.

"Even though you are slightly pitiful, I guess it is supposed to be our job to take care of our future mate," Draco whispered and Harry guessed it was his elf side speaking. He uncorked the vile and gave him a stern look, "Open."

Harry obeyed opening his mouth wide and swallowed once the potion was poored. He gagged slightly but immediately felt his headache go away. "And I'm not pitiful," he said giving the blonde an irked look.

Draco snorted and went back to working on his homework leaving Harry slightly annoyed.

"_I don't know you looked slightly pitiful to me."_

"_No one wants your imput!"_

He felt the frustration from his cat creature build slightly.

'_This is taking to damn long! I want sex now!'_

'_I'll restrain him! Go for it!'_

Harry suddenly felt himself get pushed out of the way and be restrained by warm mental arms. He could only watch as his body developed that lazy sly look of his cat creature as he snuck up on the blonde. His arms wrapped around the others shoulders feeling him go tense as his cat creature purred lightly in his ear.

"Thank you for the potion," he whispered in Draco's ear making him shiver slightly, "Whatever can I do to repay you?" His lips descended on Draco's ear nibbling on the lobe slightly as his hands fiddled with the buttons of his robe teasingly.

Draco had a wide eyed look while the real Harry was blushing heavily and just waiting to see what the blonde would do.

Draco's eyes connected with the cat Harry's green ones and he suddenly relaxed slightly, "Sorry, but I'm with Harry not his cat persona of Harry."

Harry gave a victory laugh at the other but Cat Harry was not to be taken lightly and he had been holdiong this in for a while. "Well Harry's watching us right now," he smirked and gave a teasing lick of his cheek, "Can you imagine how _hot and bothered_ he is watching me and you?"

Draco was not to be persuaded however, "Well then he can come out here and show me himself." He leaned forward so that they were nose to nose before giving his superior sexy smirk, "What do you think Potter? Wanna stop hiding and face me?"

Harry pushed past Cat Harry so fast he might have gotten whip lash although Harry wasn't paying attention to his hissing insults.

"Like I would ever be afraid of you Malfoy!" he said back angrily.

Draco smirked turning back to his homework, "Knew that would work, now can you help me with this section on manticores? There's a quiz next week."

Harry looked at the other cluelessly, "Huh?"

Draco looked at him exasperated, "You know manticores? Creepy horse creatures?"

Harry was dumbfounded, "B..but you said-!"

"Hm?" The blonde looked up before giving a grin, "Oh! About before? I knew saying that would rile you up enough to overcome the other. I know you wouldn't really jump me."

Harry crossed his arms with an unimpressed look, "Really? How would you know that?"

"Your to submissive to do that."

Silence, before…

'_OH NO HE DID NOT!'_

That was the general consensus of all of his personalities as he regarded the blonde who had just called him submissive.

'_What do you think your doing?! Show him not to ignore us!'_

Harry let loose a loud growl he didn't know he was capable of sounding and knocked the book out of Draco's hands pinning the blonde to the ground and bearing down on him darkly.

"Well is this dominant enough for you?" he growled into the blondes ear.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Draco questioned with narrowed eyes as he started to struggle under the brunette.

"You wanted me to 'face you myself' right? Well here I am, what are you going to do with me?" he whispered grinding down on the others groin.

Draco's eyes went silver at the innuendo as well as the motion as they both groaned from the contact, before flipping Harry so he was underneath the blonde and attacking his lips hungrily. Harry responded back with equal fervor and was reaching for his pants when they heard a giggle from near them.

Harry stopped and looked at Draco who scowled at his questioning look and shook his head in the negative about it being him. They both looked over and were just in time to a cloak disappearing into a broom closet and Minverva McGonagall's voice whisper, "Oh Albus you still got it-" before a silencing charm was put up.

There was silence in the hall as they both stared at each other in horror at what they had just witnessed.

"Excuse me, but I think I'm going to go barf now," Harry whispered indeed looking a little green around the gills before he was sprinting to the nearest bathroom and Draco was left to sit there with the bad images running through his head.

"I fucking hate old people," he whispered in mourning about his deflated erection and the mental scarring.

**meanwhile with Albus and Minerva**

"I cannot believe you still have that outdated broom Albus. The thing isn't even proper for cleaning anymore!" she stated looking at the broom he held incredulously. Another snort was let loose as it seemed to feebly zip in the air as Albus stared at it in pride.

"This was my first broom Minerva! You know I would never part with it!" He said childishly before leaning forward with a serious face, "besides this broom is a collectors item! Which is why I threw up the silencing charm so no one would hear about it."

Minerva glared at him, "You put up a silencing charm? Now anyone who saw is going to think we're snogging and at our age that's just disgusting."

Dumbledore gave an innocent blink before scoffing, "Whoever would reach such a ridiculous conclusion?"

Whoever indeed.

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pretty please with slashy goodness on top?


End file.
